Lost and Found
by Crazedtroll
Summary: While out for a jog one morning Joe and Dr. Wells make a tragic discovery. The fifth in my Meta-Tests series. I recommend you read the others first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings! This is the fifth in my Meta-Tests series. I'd highly recommend you read the other four first (Meta-Tests, To the Rescue, In the Lab at Night, In Grief). This also may be the longest in the series. I'll try to post a chapter or two a day but editing may take time. If you know me, then you know I don't start posting until the rough draft is done. Comments are always welcomed! I still lack a Beta. Apologies for abuse of the English language. Flash does not belong to me and I make no monies from this! -TC**_

 **Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Detective Joe West tried to ignore the sweat pouring down his face as he struggled to keep up with his workout partner. They'd been meeting on a nearly daily basis early in the morning for a few months now. Joe was in considerably better shape, but his partner still kicked his butt pretty much every day. At first it had frustrated Joe but now he was used to it. The good news was that when Harrison beat him back to the house he got coffee and breakfast ready. By the time Joe made it back to the house, soaked in sweat and gasping for air, Harrison was already enjoying his first cup of coffee and had breakfast out on the table for both of them.

While Joe might not admit it, he'd lost ten pounds in the time he and Dr. Harrison Wells had been working out and eating breakfast together. Joe's body was starting to trim down and tone up. He liked it. The only time Harrison didn't work out with him was the hour Joe knew the other man did on the bike. Harrison claimed it was because Joe would be bored, but Joe suspected that Harrison was self-conscious about the fact that he used the bike to work his paralyzed legs. Overall, Joe had learned a lot about what Harrison could and couldn't do, but the man did his best to never need help.

"Come on Joe," Harrison called over his shoulder. He was several feet in front of Joe, the wheels of his chair spinning fast as he pushed them smoothly. "You're making breakfast today!"

"I didn't agree to that," Joe protested. Speaking was probably a waste of energy, but Joe could tell that Harrison felt like bantering. Instead of retorting though, Harrison suddenly stopped, breaking his wheels so hard he actually skidded some. Coming to a halt next to his friend, Joe leaned his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Did you hear that?" Harrison asked, looking around. They weren't far from his home, only another block, maybe two. The scientist lived in the outskirts of the city, with neighbours who kept to themselves and lived far enough away that it felt like Harrison had his own little oasis.

"Hear what?" Joe asked, struggling to hear anything over his own breathing. As he strained his ears he heard it. "Is that a cat?"

"No," Harrison said with certainty. He moved closer to the woods off the road. In his wheelchair, he wouldn't get far in the thick grass and brush. Standing to his full height, Joe came over and stood next to his friend. They heard the cry again and both looked in the same direction.

"I'll go check," Joe said, patting Harrison on the shoulder. Stepping carefully, he started down the slope, trying to ignore the itch of the grass against his bare legs. The noise sounded again, and Joe narrowed his search. What he found broke his heart.

"Harrison, get to the house. Get out your medical supplies!' Joe called as he carefully reached into the thorny bush the noise was coming from.

"What will I be treating?" Harrison asked.

"Human infant!" Joe replied.

"Right." As Joe lifted the bloodied child from the bushes and cradled it to his chest, he heard Harrison start off. From the sound, Joe could tell his friend was going as fast as he could.

"Hush, I got you," Joe said, hoping his voice would comfort the screaming infant. From the tattered blankets, he couldn't tell how long the baby had been outside. Glancing back up the path, Joe would guess someone had thrown the baby out the window of a car as they'd driven past. Anger started to build in Joe's chest, but concern for the infant doused it for the time being.

Doing his best to comfort the infant, Joe got back up to the road and headed as quickly and carefully back to Harrison's house as he could. He'd let Harrison treat the child's injuries while Joe called in to report it. Hopefully, somebody was searching for the little infant and they'd be able to reunite the family quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 - At the House

**Chapter 2: At the House**

Harrison had gone as fast as he could. At Joe's words, his body had dumped plenty of adrenaline into his system so that despite the workout he'd already given his body, he didn't notice the sudden demand he put on it. At the house he didn't slow down, knowing that the doors would open fast enough and close once he was through. He tore through the house, wondering what all he would need. Obviously the infant wasn't injured so badly that they would need EMS or Joe would have simply told Harrison to call for an ambulance.

He went straight back to the medical bay. Since he sometimes worked on projects in the house, he had made sure he always had a well stocked medical room, complete with hospital bed. Going to the cabinets, he got out everything he could think he might need. He didn't have much in the way of pediatrics, but he would make do as necessary. A minute after he'd decided he had everything he might need, he heard Joe call out.

"I'm back in the medical room!" Harrison shouted. Knowing that Joe didn't know the house completely, Harrison went to the doorway and poked his head out. "Down the hall from the kitchen!" A moment later he saw Joe, walking as quickly and carefully as he could, the bundle in his arms held close to his chest.

"On the bed," Harrison instructed as he backed up so Joe could enter.

"Okay. I found him or her in a pricker bush. I think somebody threw the poor thing out a car window as they drove past," Joe explained as he put his precious burden on the bed. Stepping back, he watched Harrison maneuver into place and lean forwards to check the still crying infant.

"Okay," Harrison began, pulling the blanket away and carefully removing the dirtied and torn clothing, "our little friend is a boy. I'm not sure about age, but young." Joe leaned over to look. "The diaper is completely soaked through. Looks like most of his injuries are superficial."

"Okay, can you clean him up while I call it in to the station?" Joe requested, starting to head out for his phone.

"Yes," Harrison agreed, nodding his head, already starting to work.

"Thanks." Hands shaking from his own adrenaline rush, Joe went back to the dining room where he had dropped his workout bag. Trying to calm his nerves, he pulled out his cell phone and called it in, hoping that somebody was looking for the baby.

Several minutes later, Joe turned as he heard Harrison's wheelchair. The sound was a little off, and Joe understood why when Harrison entered the room. The scientist had the baby wrapped in a blanket with it's head on his shoulder. To move he was alternating which hand he was holding the baby in place with so he could push the wheel of his chair with the other.

"Hey, he isn't crying," Joe observed, standing to go take the baby.

"Got him cleaned up, into a makeshift diaper, and wrapped in a blanket and he settled right down," Harrison said, shaking his arms once Joe had the baby.

"Captain's going to send a team out to check the area. Then he'll see about contacting child services." Joe gazed down at the infant. Closer inspection of the child made the detective think maybe the baby was biracial, having dark curly hair, light brown skin, and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"I don't think child services will be necessary," Harrison said. Joe looked over, watching the man pull out some paper work.

"Harrison, he needs to be cared for by family or a licensed agency," Joe lectured.

"Or a qualified family," Harrison agreed with a nod. There was a knock at the door, and with a quick glance at Joe, Harrison turned his wheelchair and went to answer the door. There was a unit parked just outside and two men in uniforms standing at the door. Without saying anything, Harrison turned and led the two men back to Joe and the baby.

Joe passed the infant to the doctor and started giving his report to the two police officers. After a moment he looked over at Harrison, who was cradling the infant and rocking him gently. "Hey Harrison," Joe began, glancing at the other man. "You going to be okay with him for a few minutes? I need to show these two officers where we found him."

"Go, we'll be fine," Harrison declared. Nodding, Joe turned and led the two officers out, assuring them that it was okay for them to leave the infant with the other man.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Parent

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Parent**

When Joe returned with the two officers, they found Harrison at the kitchen table, the baby in his lap and a shopping list on the table in front of them. While Harrison wrote items on his list he held a small disposable bottle in the other. Two four packs of the same type of bottle sat on the table. A woman Joe had never met before was sitting next to Harrison. She was looking over some paperwork and was talking to someone on her cellphone. Harrison looked up as Joe entered and nodded a greeting before going back to his list.

"This is Mrs. Miten from Child Protective Services," Harrison informed Joe as the detective sat. "She brought us some disposables. Did you find anything out there to help identify him?"

"No," Joe said with a sad shake of his head. "Seems like he doesn't match any descriptions of children reported recently either. What are you doing?" Joe leaned forwards to look over the list.

"Car seat? Harrison, you can't keep the baby," Joe lectured.

"Actually he can," Mrs. Miten said, turning off her phone and setting it down on the table. "I've looked over the documentation Dr. Wells has provided. He's certified and approved by the CPS to act as a foster father for the child until needed. Nancy Miten." She offered her hand to Joe who shook it looking confused.

"Mrs. Miten, Detective Joe West," Harrison introduced them. "Detective West actually found the baby. I couldn't get my wheelchair through the brush."

"Dr. Wells informed me you two go past that stretch every other day on your morning jog," Mrs. Mitten said. She didn't say it like a question, more like she was reviewing her facts. "You did not hear anything that may have been the boy the other day, correct?"

"That's right," Joe agreed with a nod of his head. "Harrison heard the little guy first. Once we'd realized what we were hearing, I went in to investigate. I sent Harrison ahead to get his medical supplies out and ready."

"The baby had been injured by landing in a bush?" She had a notepad out and seemed to be reviewing everything she'd written down.

"Yes, but once Harrison had cleaned and checked his injuries, the little guy stopped crying," Joe stated, smiling goofily at the child.

"Mrs. Miten, do you need anything else from me?" Harrison asked, putting down his pencil after looking over his list.

"No. I believe I have everything I need Dr. Wells. I'm leaving you a list of pediatricians in the area. Just mention my name and they'll make sure to fit you three in for a visit today or tomorrow."

"In that case, Joe, hold Greg. I need to go get a shower after I make a quick phone call." As he spoke, Harrison handed the infant over to Joe. Looking confused, Joe took the infant, cuddling him to his chest as best he could.

"Greg?"

"We can't keep calling him 'little guy' and everything else," Harrison replied, turning his wheelchair. "I'll be back soon. Then I'll get breakfast made and we can go out and pick up what Greg needs. Mrs. Miten, thank you for the formula bombs." Harrison nodded good bye.

"Right." Joe watched confused as Harrison headed down the hall to his bedroom.

"Nice guy," Mrs. Miten declared. "Not at all what I expected. The news always paints him in such a negative way." She watched Joe with the baby. "I will of course be checking in with you three on a regular basis. Dr. Wells said he would be the primary caregiver but that you would be helping out as well."

"Okay," was all Joe could think to say. The woman stood, clearly getting ready to leave.

"Here's my card. I've already given Dr. Wells one but I thought you should have one as well. If we hear anything I'll get in touch right away. Have a nice day." Smiling at him, she then headed for the door. "I'll see myself out," she called over her shoulder as she went. There was the hum of the door and then Joe was alone with Greg. Almost as if he sensed the detective's confusion and fear the baby started crying.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopping Trip

_**The next few chapters are mostly Joe and Harrison's adventures in figuring out that whole baby thing. They are a bit slow but I hope folks still find em amusing. As always, comments welcomed. - CT**_

 **Chapter 4: Shopping Trip**

Joe spent a good twenty or thirty minutes frantically trying to get the baby to settle. He rocked the infant in his arms. He tried singing to the baby. Eventually, he ended up walking all over the house, humming whatever song he could while holding the child so that the baby could look around the house. This seemed to calm the baby until Harrison came out in his electric wheelchair, freshly showered, hair still wet.

"Everything okay?" Harrison asked as Joe shoved the baby back into his arms.

"Yeah. Fine. My turn to shower." Practically running, Joe bolted for his gym bag and the bathroom he'd claimed in the house. It had been a long time since Iris had been that little and Joe had forgotten how weird kids could be when it came to what comforted them. In the shower he found some peace and as the hot water washed over his body he started to relax and review the day in his head. Cpt. Singh had told him to take the day after he'd reported finding the baby. The last thing the detective had expected was for Harrison Wells to be registered as a foster parent. This Harrison Wells was full of surprises.

Finished with his shower, Joe found his way to the kitchen. The air was full of the wonderful smell of coffee and some sort of fruit. Harrison usually had some sort of protein along with some fruit for breakfast. It seemed the man had a hundred different breakfast recipes under his belt, all of them healthy. This morning was no different, except that when Joe entered the kitchen he found a plate with food set out for him, along with a coffee cup, but no Harrison. Sighing, the other man decided he didn't care for the moment and just wanted to enjoy his morning breakfast. Sitting, he dug into his meal.

When he was done eating Joe cleared his place, made sure everything was put away, and went to find Harrison. Eventually the detective found the scientist outside with the cars. It seemed he had ordered a car seat from a local store which had delivered it. Now the scientist was reading through the user's manual while gently bouncing Greg in one arm. Coming upon the scene, Joe arched an eyebrow.

"You got a car seat?" Joe didn't know what else to say.

"Yes. This will enable me to go into town and get the rest of the supplies in person," Harrison declared. "As well as get to his appointment with the pediatrician."

"Right. Come on, I'll get this thing into the van for you." With a shake of his head, Joe started helping get the car seat out of the box and into Harrison's vehicle .

"Joe, if you want you can go. I'm capable of getting this done myself," Harrison said, watching as Joe started examining the pieces as he pulled the seat out.

"Captain gave me the rest of the day off. I figure I'll stay and help the little guy get settled. Sides, parenting is hard alone." Joe shrugged the suggestion off and frowned. "Man, things sure have changed. How is this supposed to work?"

"According to this, the base goes into the car, and the seat locks into the base," Harrison declared, looking up from the manual. "I thought it would be best if I got one of the seats I could remove from the car with Greg still in it."

"Yeah, I can see the merit to that," Joe agreed with a nod. "But, how am I supposed to put this in the car?" Sighing, Harrison handed the detective Greg and the instructions while taking the car seat. Arching an eyebrow in amusement, Joe cradled the baby and stepped back, watching Harrison get the car seat into the van. The man got it done faster than Joe had expected, climbing in to sit on the floor of the van to make it easier to work rather than steering his chair repeatedly around the vehicle.

"Okay, that was easier than I was thinking," Joe admitted as Harrison got back into his wheelchair, the car seat now safely secured in the van. Leaning down, Joe checked the level indicator on the base which was supposed to show if it had been installed at the right angle. "Looks like you got it in at the correct angle too."

"I did try for that," Harrison declared. "Now, will you be joining young Greg and I on our adventure into Central City to get supplies?" He arched an eyebrow as he awaited the answer.

"Of course," Joe declared. While Harrison got into the van and the driver's seat, Joe deposited Greg into the car seat. He struggled briefly with the harness system, but Harrison came to the rescue, easily getting the child situated and the straps done. "Things really have changed," Joe reiterated as Harrison got himself seated after strapping in Greg.

"Of course they have. You didn't expect them to stay the same did you?" Harrison arched an eyebrow at Joe, made sure his friend was buckled in and shifted the van into gear. They rode in silence, neither speaking until Harrison had parked the van.

"I think he's fallen asleep," Joe said, glancing back at the baby while Harrison switched into his wheelchair. "I can just lift this part out of the car, right?"

"Pull the red part of the handle there at the head towards you and it should lift free," Harrison instructed. Following the directions, Joe lifted the car seat out after he'd gotten out of the van himself. Struggling to find a comfortable way to carry the seat, he followed Harrison towards the store, knowing that Harrison had the doors hooked to a remote so he didn't have to worry about closing them.

"I think we'll need a cart," Harrison said as they entered the store. He had his list out and was studying it, making sure everything he might need was on there.

"Here, you hold him and I'll go get a cart," Joe instructed, handing Harrison the bulky carrier and jogging over to get the cart. Joe took a cart and went back to Harrison.

"I think we can set him in the front," Harrison said, lifting the car seat as high as he could. Taking it from him, Joe settled the seat between the bars of the built in child seat.

"I think that's as secure as it is going to get," Joe said checking the seat one more time.

"Looks like it to me," Harrison agreed. "I think pediatrics are towards the back of the store." He started steering his chair towards the back.

"Infants," Joe corrected, shaking his head in amusement.

"Same thing," Harrison shrugged off the comment. They arrived in the infant section and Joe felt overwhelmed. There was so much stuff. There had been plenty when Iris was born, but now it seemed there was even more.


	5. Chapter 5 - How Much Crap do Babies Need

**Chapter 5: How Much Crap do Babies Need?**

Despite there being so much, Harrison seemed to know exactly what he wanted. He started at the diaper aisle, Joe following with the cart. Frowning intently, Harrison studied the different diapers carefully before grabbing a large box and putting it in the bottom of the cart. He picked up a folding changing pad, washes, and wipes. Each item resulted in intent study before being added to the cart. He also picked up some wash clothes and a collection of rubber ducks.

"Seriously, rubber ducks?" Joe arched an eyebrow.

"They'll help him develop his hand-eye coordination by encouraging him to reach in the bath," Harrison lectured. A woman in the aisle with them flashed a knowing smile at Joe. "Plus, that pack has a scientist duck, police duck, surfer girl duck, and firefighter duck."

"Really you're buying those ducks for yourself," Joe challenged.

"Maybe," came Harrison's response. He then dropped a turtle shaped faucet cover into the cart.

"Man, when Iris was a baby we didn't have half this stuff," Joe grumbled.

"If I had any idea what kind of baby he is, I might avoid it. However, anything I can do to help protect him and make his life more enjoyable I will get," Harrison agreed.

He sighed as they came to the bottle aisle. There were so many to choose from. Neither man seemed to know where to start. Glancing at Harrison, the detective grabbed a brush he thought would work. One end came off to reveal a smaller brush. Seeing the detective's selection, Harrison nodded his approval. Pleased, Joe tossed the brush into the cart. Lord, he felt so oddly domestic right now, it was absurd, shopping for baby supplies with Harrison Wells.

"What about bottles?" Harrison asked, staring in terror at the massive number of bottles available to choose from.

"I have no idea," Joe admitted. In his car seat, little Greg had woken and started crying. Sighing, Joe managed to get the child out. "Here, you hold him cause I can't hold him and push the cart," he said as he handed the baby to Harrison. As the other man took the infant, Joe realized they had a ton they needed to buy; baby blankets, clothes, pacifiers, someplace for the baby to sleep, maybe even a toy or two. "You do realize this is going to be one expensive trip, right?"

"Don't worry. My account can handle it," Harrison assured Joe. "So, bottles, why don't we get one of a couple of different kinds. If all else fails, I can wash whichever one works until I can get more."

"Good idea," Joe agreed. Since Harrison was now holding the baby, Joe stepped up, pointing at several different bottles. As the scientist nodded, Joe grabbed the bottles and tossed them into the cart. Next they grabbed some formula and even a few little tubs of first food containers.

"What now?" Joe studied the cart. They had the absolute essentials. They could feed the baby and change his diaper. They ended up going back to get some hypoallergenic laundry detergent. From there they went to look at folding portable cribs. Joe left Harrison to decide and went and grab some blankets. When he returned Harrison had picked out a portable crib and Joe helped him put it under the cart.

"I grabbed some receiving blankets and two fleece blankets," Joe informed his friend. "I realized I don't know what size clothing he's wearing."

"The torn up clothes I took him out of were 3 to 6 months," Harrison said. "So, I guess we go with that." They started to head into the clothing but Harrison paused looking at a small stuffed lion. After a moment he grabbed the lion and added it to the cart. "We should probably get a chair for him too."

"Right. Lead the way." Joe followed the other man through the baby section. Together they managed to grab a few toys, a high chair that strapped into a regular chair, a few first utensils, a carrier that could be used on the chest or back, a diaper bag (Harrison had happily grabbed a black one with skull and crossbones on it), and several outfits. One outfit Joe insisted on getting, it declared that the wearer was a hero. Joe figured any child who survived being thrown out of a moving car was a hero.

Eventually they headed to check out, the cart brimming with baby supplies. Greg had been content being held against Harrison's chest. They had just finished checking out when Greg started to cry, kicking his legs angrily. "I think he needs his diaper changed," Harrison said, frowning as he tried to sooth the baby.

"Here, I'll take him," Joe said, reaching out to take the baby.

"I can do it," Harrison declared. He'd already started getting a diaper and packet of wipes out along with the folding changing pad.

"Of the two of us, which one has actually raised a child," Joe demanded. A look passed over Harrison's face and he silently handed the baby over.

"I'll help you get everything out to your car," the young man who had bagged everything offered to Harrison. Nodding, the scientist silently turned away and headed towards the doors, the man following. With the screaming infant in his arms along with all the changing supplies, Joe headed to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Iris's Diaper

**Chapter 6: Not Iris's Diaper and Other Adventures**

In the restroom Joe discovered something very important. Little boys are very different from little girls. Once he'd gotten the changing pad spread out he'd put Greg down and had to keep a hand on the squirming screaming child. As the little boy kicked away the flustered detective undid the buttons on the outfit that Mrs. Miten had brought. He'd only just gotten the diaper off when a stream of urine went shooting across the room. Luckily, it had been pointed away from both the baby and Joe.

"No, don't do that," Joe said as he managed to get the wipes open and started cleaning the little bottom. Greg didn't seem to care what Joe wanted and instead upped the volume of his screams. With much battling, Joe managed to get the new diaper on and the old into the trash can. He also managed to get the urine off the wall and the onesie re-buttoned. It was nothing like what he remembered with Iris.

"There, all done," Joe said as he rested the infant on one shoulder and started packing everything up one handed. The pad had two little sleeves for diapers and wipes. With some difficulty Joe got the wipes into one sleeve and the pad folded and velcroed back together. Sighing in relief as he double checked to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, he headed out the door. A woman waiting on the other side smiled at him as he mumbled an apology.

On his way to the car the young man who had offered to help Harrison stopped him. "Hey, look, I realize this isn't any of my business, but you might want to apologize to your husband and maybe let him help out a little more," the young man said. "It was pretty obvious you bringing up your kids from your other marriage hurt his feelings a lot." Without waiting for a response, the young man then continued into the store.

Confused, Joe headed to the van. Harrison had already started the engine and was sitting in the front seat. As Joe strapped Greg into the baby seat, he glanced at the silent scientist. "So, the kid who helped you load up thinks we're a couple," Joe said making sure to keep his voice lite.

"Interesting," Harrison responded, his voice monotone. He did not look back, instead silently slipping something into his wallet. Frowning, Joe realized that the kid had been right, clearly something he'd said had upset Harrison.

"You okay?" Finished with Greg, Joe closed the door and climbed into the front passenger seat. Still not looking at Joe, Harrison nodded. Wondering what he was missing, Joe studied his friend. Harrison was hunched forwards, as if trying to protect himself. Instead of looking at Joe he was steadfastly staring straight ahead. While he'd been waiting for Joe he'd been gazing at something which he'd slipped back into his wallet, suggesting a photograph or something.

Before Joe could speak up to ask what he'd done wrong, his phone rang. Sighing, he pulled it out, glancing down at the number before answering. "Cpt. Singh," Joe said, glancing at Harrison one last time. "Yeah, no things are going fine." He paused, listening to his boss. After a moment, he sighed. "Okay. I'll have Harrison drop me off." Growling in the back of his throat, Joe clicked his phone off and stared straight ahead.

"Work?" Harrison asked, also staring ahead.

"Yeah. We're slammed and Cpt. Singh needs me to come in for some nutcase running around screaming about Satan," Joe said. "Apparently the Captain and I are taking the case together. Since I don't have a new partner yet, seems the Captain is teaming with me. He said it shouldn't take long," Joe said.

"Okay," Harrison said. Joe blinked, wondering what exactly that meant. "Next stop, the station." Sighing, Joe glanced at Harrison and then stared out the window. The kid was right about Harrison being upset.

"Look, about what I said back there," Joe began. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You were right, I've never actually raised a child," Harrison said. His words were clipped and he didn't look at Joe as he spoke. The not looking at Joe was perhaps the most frustrating.

"I hadn't meant to imply that you weren't capable," Joe tried.

"No. Course not. I've never raised a child."

"Look I can tell you're upset," Joe began.

"Here we are, your stop," Harrison declared.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll get a ride back to your place when I'm done," Joe said, certain that he wouldn't be able to get the truth out of Harrison.

"I can manage just fine without you," Harrison declared.

"Yeah, but Greg is still part of an open police investigation so I'd feel better if I at least checked in with you," Joe said, shooting Harrison a stern and determined look. The other man didn't respond and Joe got out of the vehicle and headed into the precinct.

Harrison drove off and Joe sighed, wondering what the hell he was missing. Captain David Singh caught him on the way in and hooked his arm, dragging him back out. "Come on, we have to get to the scene. Uniforms are on site," Singh said as he led Joe towards his car. He glanced at Joe and paused. "What's wrong?"

"I said something to Harrison and I think I may have really pissed him off," Joe said.

"Why?"

"He's barely talking to me and he wouldn't look at me," Joe answered as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"What did you say and why would it upset him?" Singh was truly curious. The relationship between Joe and Harrison Wells intrigued him.

"I told him I was the one who has raised a kid. I don't know why it upset him." Sighing, Joe ran a hand over his face. "All I can think is that there's something in his history I don't know. Maybe he had a girlfriend he got pregnant but she didn't keep the kid or something."

"Have his file pulled. Maybe that will have what you're looking for," Singh suggested. "Hell, I'll have it pulled as soon as we get to the scene."

"What happened exactly anyhow?" Joe asked.

"Some nut busted up a church service screaming about how he'd found Satan," Singh informed Joe. "He claimed he'd tried to kill the devil in disguise but failed. He was trying to get the church members to go with him to help finish the job. Apparently he said the devil had other devils helping it now. When the pastor tried to calm the man down, the nut started shooting."

"Damn. Was it racial?" Joe didn't think it sounded racial.

"Nope. Just completely insane," Singh said. He stopped next to a marked car and the two men got out. As they approached the church, the captain got out his phone and put in the calls necessary to get a check on Harrison Wells. As they entered the church Singh clicked off his phone and he and Joe started looking around.

There wasn't much to go on. The man had been a stranger to everyone present. The preacher who had tried to calm the man down had survived and Joe got him working with a sketch artist. The church was small so there were no cameras. Nobody had noticed when the man had arrived and nobody had been willing to go after him. Instead, everyone had either been injured or had started immediately caring for the injured. So, Joe and Singh returned to the station a few hours later with very little to go on and even fewer places to start.


	7. Chapter 7 - Joe Finds OUt

**Chapter 7: Joe Finds Out**

As Singh entered his office he was handed paperwork on new calls. Sighing, he looked through them and groaned. "It is going to be a busy week," he grumbled to himself. He slumped at his desk. "Look, some woman is now a Jane Doe in critical condition at Central City Hospital because some lunatic nearly beat her to death and dumped her body at the beach."

"Nice," Joe agreed.

"Good news, we have the file on Dr. Wells. Hope it helps you figure out what you said wrong." Singh handed the file to Joe. "Joe, not that it is any of my business, but what's your relationship with Wells anyhow?" It seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. All of a sudden Joe had started to slim down and get fitter and spent every morning or evening with Harrison Wells.

"He's my workout buddy," Joe said honestly. "I volunteered to help Barry and some of his friends at STAR labs out with a little project and Harrison kicked my butt in the physical tests. He offered to workout with me when he saw how annoyed I was." Joe shrugged, not really understanding where the question had come from. "Thanks for this Captain. I'll see if I can get anywhere with the Church case and then head back to check in on Harrison and Greg."

"Greg? That what he's calling the baby you two found?" Joe nodded at his boss's question. "Alright. Let me know if you get anything." Sighing, he turned back to his own desk full of work. Nodding, Joe slipped out and back to his desk.

He spent the rest of the afternoon hoping that Forensics would come up with something, because he had nothing. There were no similar cases and from what he'd seen at the church, the man wasn't a meta human. Barry and the rest of the STAR labs team were already bogged down as it was so he didn't want to bother them with it if it wasn't meta human related. This left him with basically nothing.

About an hour before he was going to call it a day, he got a phone call from Cisco. "Hey Cisco, what's up?" Joe asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Dr. Wells called out today," Cisco said. "He didn't say why, just that something had come up." The young engineer was speaking fast, clearly worried about the older scientist.

"Yeah. Something came up during our jog and Harrison has probably spent most of the day trying to take care of it," Joe said. He thought about telling the other man about Greg, but decided against it. It wasn't his place and the baby was no threat to anyone, only sleep and clean clothes.

"Oh. So, he's not concocting something evil in a hidden lab in his basement?"

"Excuse me?" Joe didn't know how to respond to that particular question and he hoped that Cisco was just joking.

"Nothing. I was joking. Caitlin wants to know if Dr. Wells was injured during your jog? Hey, how do you guys jog?"

"No he's not injured, and I jog and he uses his racing wheelchair; you know the one that he used the day we did all the testing," Joe said. "Look, Cisco, I have this church shooting I have to deal with and then I'm going to stop in and check on Harrison when I'm done here. I don't think he's gotten into any mischief today." While they were talking, Joe opened the file Singh had obtained on Dr. Wells.

"Okay. Well, let me know if anything comes up," Cisco said.

"Will do," Joe agreed. They ended the call and Joe leaned forwards, rapidly skimming the police report on the accident that in the Eobard timeline had killed Tess. As he read the hospital reports understanding started to dawn and he felt like an idiot. Flipping through the papers he looked at the report for the night Tess had died. Like the timeline with Eobard, Harrison and Tess had been in a bad car accident on their way back from the beach. That accident hadn't killed them, though they'd both been injured and admitted to the hospital for several days. In the new timeline Harrison and Tess had enjoyed another eight years together before Tess had died in another car accident. This accident had occurred while Harrison had been out of town attending some sort of science meeting. Joe had glanced at the report but not properly read it. Now he devoured each word, feeling worse and worse the more he learned.

"Find anything?" Singh asked, coming over as Joe finished reading the files.

"Yeah, just how much of an ass I made of myself when I made that stupid comment earlier," Joe said, handing the file to his boss. "I think I owe Harrison a serious apology." Gathering his things, Joe stood. "Could you give me ride?"

Glancing at the folder, Singh's eyes widened as he saw Joe's notes on the other man. "Yeah. I'll even let you practice your apology on me." Together, the two men headed out into the evening.


	8. Chapter 8 - Intruder Alert

**Chapter 8: Intruder Alert**

Singh whistled as he stopped his car in front of the house of Harrison Wells. "Nice place." Glancing at it, Joe nodded and then frowned. "Mind if I come in, meet Greg?"

"Sure. You can hold him while I apologize to Harrison," Joe said, studying the house. He wasn't sure what, but something felt off.

They climbed out of the car and Joe rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. Frowning, Joe rang the doorbell again. "Maybe he's in the shower," Joe muttered, knowing he was wrong. Going to the keypad, he entered the code Harrison had given him in case of emergencies. As the doors opened they were greeted with a darkened house.

"Something isn't right Joe said, pulling his gun. "Harrison never has the lights off like this." Following Joe's lead, Captain Singh also pulled his weapon. "Harrison!" Joe called out as they entered the house. "Everything is off. I'm surprised the door worked," Joe muttered to himself.

"Joe!" The name was called out, filled with horror and fear. It also sounded as if the speaker had been cut off.

"Harrison!" Joe started moving quickly through the house. He'd visited enough times that it was almost second nature. The shout had come from the direction of Harrison's bedroom. As Joe and Singh got closer, another shout sounded and the piercing cry of the baby filled the eerily lit house.

They entered Harrison's bedroom. The electric wheelchair sat just by the door, empty. "CCPD," called out Captain Singh. At the alcove by a large picture window, a burly man stood over Harrison. In the darkness it was difficult to see much, but Joe saw enough.

"CCPD. Put him down, put your hands up in the air," Joe shouted. He could tell Harrison was trying to fight the man off. The scientist was at a distinct disadvantage not only because he couldn't stand but because he had one arm wrapped around his chest.

"Give him to me," the intruder was screaming at Harrison. A gun went off. Unable to get a shot without potentially hitting Harrison, Joe waded into the fray. As soon as he engaged the other man, Joe had the advantage. Dropping Harrison, the man turned his fists and anger to Joe. It didn't do him much good though, as Harrison clung to the hand holding the gun. Between the two of them, Joe and Harrison managed to be a strong force. They were starting to turn the tide on the attacker. Apparently realizing he was losing, the man growled angrily and started fighting harder. Landing a blow to Joe's midsection, the man then delivered a heavy fist to Harrison's face. While the two men were stunned the intruder threw himself out the picture window, probably the same way he entered.

The baby continued to scream but now Harrison worked to calm the little boy. "Hush. It's okay little man," Harrison assured his charge. Joe and Singh had moved to the picture window, their feet crunching on the shattered glass on the floor. Taking out his phone, Singh started calling the precinct while Joe moved to crouch next to his friend.

Harrison had the baby in a belly pack, strapped to his chest. As he spoke soothingly to the baby he undid buckles and worked on removing the carrier so he could wrap his arms around the little boy. "He's gone," Joe informed his friend. As Greg's screaming slowed and then stopped, the lights flickered and then came back on throughout the house. Blood covered half of Harrison's face and there was blood on the infant he held. "You two okay?" Joe asked when he saw the blood.

"The blood is mine," Harrison said softly. "I'll live." He smiled at the baby in his arms. Greg's blue eyes were filled with un-shed tears and he was clinging to his foster father tightly. Nodding, Joe stood and slowly walked around his friend, gaze sweeping Harrison's body for injuries. He paused, gazing at Harrison's back.

"You know this is probably going to need stitches," Joe said, kneeling to examine the bloody slash along his friend's lower back.

"No. I didn't realize it was that bad." As Harrison answered Captain Singh came back into the room.

"Units were already on the way. Somebody called it in about five minutes ago," Singh began. Seeing the scientist's bloody back he pulled his phone out. "Want me to call for an ambulance?"

"No, thank you. Joe, would you please call Dr. Snow?" Nodding, Joe pulled his phone out. "Ask her to please make a house call. I think I have all the supplies she'll need."

"Sure." Joe stepped away so he could hear the other line better.


	9. Chapter 9 - At STAR Labs

**Chapter 9: At STAR Labs**

Barry raced into the lab, amused at the way Caitlin's hair billowed in the breeze he caused. He stopped before his two friends, smiling brightly at them. "All done. Anything else?"

"Well," Cisco said, studying his computer screen. "There was a home invasion reported, but it looks like police have already responded."

"So, nothing for me to worry about," Barry said, shrugging as he dropped into a nearby chair.

"Something about this address is familiar," Cisco grumbled, staring at the address for the home invasion. "Oh crap, that's Dr. Wells's address," Cisco said, bolting out of his seat. As he did Caitlin's phone rang. Looking to the two men she slowly looked at the screen.

Frowning, Caitlin answered, "Joe?" Both men stood and waited expectantly. "What do you mean Dr. Wells needs my help?" There was a long moment as Joe replied. "Okay. We'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, Caitlin looked to the waiting friends.

"Well," Cisco prompted. While his relationship with Harrison was rocky, they'd mostly managed to mend it. It almost felt to Cisco like they were starting over.

"Somebody broke into Dr. Wells's house. Apparently he fought them off but has some injuries that need my attention. He's refusing to go to the hospital," Caitlin informed them.

"I'm driving," Cisco declared, already heading for the exit. Sighing, Caitlin and Barry exchanged worried looks before following their friend, Barry taking a moment to change into street clothes.


	10. Chapter 10 - Wells Household

**Chapter 10: Wells Household**

Joe returned to find Harrison getting back into his wheelchair and Captain. Singh holding Greg. The infant was crying and kept trying to turn towards his foster father. Harrison was struggling with getting into the wheelchair, his arms shaking and making it difficult. Stepping forwards, Joe started helping returning the angry glare Harrison shot at him. "Don't even try," Joe cautioned his friend. "You're shaking like crazy."

"Adrenaline," Harrison replied. Seated in his chair, he took a trembling breath and then turned to Captain. Singh. "Captain Singh, thank you for holding him. I can take him off your hands now if you want." Nodding, the police captain handed the baby over.

"Detective. West, I need to speak to you," Singh informed Joe with a look. Nodding Joe stepped out of earshot, glancing back at his friend and the baby. "Joe, I'm giving you tomorrow off."

"Okay," Joe drew the word out, uncertain why.

"Dr. Wells is clearly shaken up by this but he won't let me take the baby into protective custody. When I suggested it he told me that Greg was his responsibility and he wasn't going to let some crazy man trying to hurt the baby succeed," Singh explained.

"Yeah, sounds like Harrison," Joe said.

"But he can barely move without trembling," Singh countered. "I've ordered a unit to guard the house and follow Dr. Wells and his young charge but I want you to really watch over them."

"Oh don't worry, Harrison wouldn't be able to get me to leave even if he tried. I'm staying. I'll call Iris and have her bring me some spare clothes and I will make damn sure that nobody hurts these two again."

"Thank you Joe," Captain Singh said. "He clearly cares about the baby. He said he was getting ready to give little Greg a bath when the man broke through the window. Luckily, his security system is automated so a call was made as soon as the glass was broken."

"Harrison does like to be prepared," Joe agreed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'll do the paperwork, you can sign it later. Good luck." Patting Joe on the shoulder Singh headed for the exit. He glanced over his shoulder once, wondering about the relationship between the two friends but decided he would broach that subject another day.

"Are you two done talking behind my back?" Harrison asked, steering his chair over with one arm wrapped around Greg. A basket and towel also sat in his lap.

"Cpt. Singh just wanted to make sure we took good care of you two," Joe assured his friend. "You want some help with that?" He'd intended to take the basket and towel, but instead Harrison passed him Greg.

"He wants to make sure you're okay," Harrison said at Joe's confused look. Harrison lead the way to the kitchen where the sinks were empty and had clearly been scrubbed and thoroughly cleaned recently.

"Man, this brings back memories," Joe said, watching as Harrison set everything out on the counter top. "I can remember bathing Iris in the kitchen sink. She loved the sprayer."

"Who doesn't?" Harrison managed a small smile as he started the water running, testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold.

"Harrison, about earlier," Joe began. He saw his friend start to protest but he plowed onward. "I pulled your file. I'm sorry. I didn't know that Tess lost a baby in the first accident." He could have tip toed around it but he figured it would be easier if he just jumped feet first. His words seemed to freeze Harrison for a moment and then the moment passed and Harrison was removing his glasses.

"I didn't tell many people," Harrison finally whispered. "Tess had only just told me that day. At the beach…" A long, painful sigh fled his lips. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"And I also didn't know about Cameron," Joe added. "How many of your loved ones have you lost?"

"All of them," came the whispered response. "Tess couldn't conceive after the accident so eventually we decided to foster. Cameron was a really tough guy when he first came to us. He was nine and had been passed from one family to another. When he came to us he figured we wouldn't last so why should he behave?" The tears started to fall and Joe found himself holding little Greg a little tighter.

"A lot of foster kids are like that," Joe said.

"Yeah, well, Tess was tougher than Cameron. She wouldn't let him get away with anything and she wouldn't let anyone bully him around. The first six months were tough but then we were the family we always dreamed… We had a routine. Bath, brush teeth, brush hair, a book and then bed. He tried to argue he was too old for the books but I kept challenging him." Harrison looked away, the last few bath items forgotten in his lap, the tap running and the sink filling with bubbles.

"When I got the call about the accident I couldn't help but think 'Not again.' At least they both died instantly. They didn't linger. They didn't suffer. Do you know, the stupid college kid who hit them walked away unscathed?"

"Yeah. I read the report. The guy fell asleep at the wheel, crossed the lines and hit Tess and Cameron head on running them off the road," Joe said. "Look, I didn't mean to bring these memories up. I just wanted to apologize for being such an idiot earlier. I did not mean to hurt you." Letting out a long sigh, Harrison actually smiled.

"Joe, sometimes I forget how little people know about me. Speaking of little people. Let's get Captain Chaos bathed," Harrison declared his voice transitioning from grief to joy.

"Captain Chaos?" Joe asked as he helped Harrison strip the baby. Giggling and kicking his legs, Greg did not make it an easy task.

"Yep," was Harrison's only response. "Duckies!" With a joyful shout he dumped the ducks into the sink and then deposited the now happy infant into the water.

"See, I knew you bought those ducks for yourself." Joe shot a look at Harrison who was playing with a ducky. Harrison ignored him, focusing on washing his own blood off the baby. "Well, he doesn't seem to be overly traumatized by what just happened," Joe observed as the baby grabbed the police duck and started gumming the duck's head.

"He's a tough little guy," Harrison agreed as he took a washcloth and scrubbed the infant. "But he was terrified."

"Harrison, you know we could put him in protective custody," Joe nagged. "I know you two have bonded but it might be what is best for him."

"It isn't," Harrison said adamantly.

"You know he might be safer if we put him in protective custody. A trained officer might be able to protect him better than you." Joe was pretty certain he knew how Harrison would react.

"You're not playing with a full deck," Harrison said. The comment seemed odd to Joe. "I learned a few things while you were at work. I'm not talking about watching out for wild shots while changing his diaper either."

Joe chuckled thinking of his own diaper changing experience with Greg. "Alright, I'll bite, what did you learn?"

"Aren't you going to ask me how I knew he wanted to make sure you were okay?" Harrison hadn't looked up from the bath. Lavender permeated the air and Greg was splashing happily, flinging bubbles.

"Fine. Why did you say that?" Joe had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Harrison would come clean when he was good and ready.

"He told me," Harrison said, looking up at Joe with an arched eyebrow.

"That right?" Joe tried not to look skeptical. The past year had taught him that all sorts of things were possible.

"Well, not with words as such. Joe, he's a meta and he's formed some sort of bond with me. I can feel how he's feeling," Harrison explained, keeping his voice low so that the police who were around wouldn't hear.

"Maybe that's not him. Maybe you're the meta," Joe suggested. He didn't know why he suggested it. They had all done the same tests when the singularity had first closed. Harrison had tested normal like everyone else, except for Barry of course. It had been the first real proof that he wasn't Eobard Thawne.

"No, Joe trust me. I'm getting it from him. It isn't all he can do either." Smiling, Harrison pointed at the little boy to get the infant's attention. "Greg, look bubbles." Still grinning, Harrison blew some bubbles off his hand. Greg laughed and bounced in the sink. At first Joe was utterly unimpressed until the boy pointed his finger at one of the floating bubbles and it seemed to take on a life of it's own. The bubble flew all around the two men and the infant, the baby keeping his finger pointed at it the entire time. Finally the bubble landed and popped on Harrison's nose. Laughing, Greg splashed harder.

"Wow," was all Joe could think to say.

"He's telekinetic," Harrison explained. "I first found out when he got hold of one of Tess's old necklaces. I didn't know how he'd managed to get it until I took it away from him and it floated right back to his little hand." The doorbell sounded. "That will be Dr. Snow. Could you get it please Joe?"

Still staring at the baby, Joe nodded. "Sure," he mumbled.

"You might warn them about Greg before bringing them here," Harrison suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Keeping an eye on the baby until he'd made it to the hall, Joe finally blinked and went to answer the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Backup Arrives

**Chapter 11: Backup Arrives**

"Joe, where's Dr. Wells," Caitlin demanded as soon as the door was opened. Cisco and Barry stood just behind her, the shorter man bouncing on his feet, trying to see past Joe.

"He's in the kitchen giving Greg a bath," Joe said, still a little out of it after watching the baby fly the bubble.

"Excellent." Caitlin started past Joe but paused and looked back. "Who is Greg? Why is Dr. Wells giving him a bath? And who bathes in the kitchen?"

"Right, he didn't tell you guys. Greg is a baby, and he's a meta." Joe blinked, trying to lose the lingering surprise and confusion that was clouding his mind.

"Dr. Wells had a baby? When did that happen? Oh man, could you imagine Dr. Wells pregnant?" Cisco babbled, following his train of thought out loud. "Woah. Mental image, bad."

"Harrison didn't have the baby! He found him. He's a registered foster parent so CPS is letting him foster the kid. No baby goat jokes," Joe said, giving Cisco a stern look. "Somebody broke in and tried to kidnap Greg. Harrison fought the guy off until Cpt. Singh and I arrived. I'm not sure what did the damage, but I think his back is going to need stitches."

"Okay. Lead the way." Caitlin had managed to regain her composure and hefted her bag to her shoulder. Cisco gave Joe an innocent look and after a moment of stern glowers, Joe turned and led the way into the kitchen.

"Caitlin, there's a fully equipped medical bay down this hall to the left," Joe informed her. Caitlin nodded, not bothering to inform him that she already knew. Since Ronnie's death she found herself seeking Harrison's comfort at least two or three times a week. She always made sure to be out of the house early in the morning.

"Here they are," Harrison declared as the group entered the kitchen. He had apparently finished bathing Greg as he was in the process of drying and diapering the child. "Greg, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Barry Allen." The infant giggled and waved his hands making it more difficult for Harrison to apply lotion. "Hold still you squirmy worm."

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin said coming up to stand next to her boss. "Joe said you were injured." She glanced at the baby and then returned her attention to the man next to her. Cooing happily Greg seemed to fixate on Caitlin while Harrison turned bright red and seemed to focus even harder on the baby.

"Yes, let me just finish here," Harrison said, steadfastly not looking at Caitlin. "Uhm Joe," Harrison began, clearing his throat. "Would you mind getting a bottle fixed for Greg please? He prefers the ones with the two piece nipples."

"Yeah, sure," Joe said, giving Harrison a funny look. Frowning at his friend, Joe moved to the counter where a bottle and formula were set out. Squinting at Harrison, Joe put the bottle together, bringing it over once it was ready. "Here you go."

Now dressed in a one piece sleeper with little rockets and robots all over it, Greg finally pulled his gaze from Caitlin as Joe offered the bottle. Harrison cradled the little boy and managed to get the bottle into place, hold Greg, and steer his wheelchair all at the same time. Clearly he'd gotten practice at it earlier in the day. As he started to back up, Harrison glanced over his shoulder, trying to make sure he didn't run anyone over. The action apparently aggravated his injury as he hissed in pain.

"Alright, you've finished bathing him," Caitlin declared stepping forwards. "Greg, Cisco is going to hold you while Joe helps me treat Harrison's injury." As she spoke, Caitlin gently took the feeding baby from her boss and then passed Greg over to Cisco.

"Wait? What? Nobody said anything about babysitting," Cisco protested as he had the baby forced into his arms. "Why don't I help you treat Harrison and Joe can hold the baby."

"Man, last time you threw up," Joe said with a chuckle. "Just hold him and the bottle and you'll be fine," Joe assured him, patting Cisco on his back. "If he finishes the bottle all you have to do is burp him."

"Right." The trio started to walk away and suddenly Cisco was chasing them. "Wait, don't I need like a special cloth or something to do that?" All three stopped and turned giving him similar looks.

"It's called a burp cloth," Barry informed Cisco with a chuckle. "Come on, I won't leave you to fend for yourself. I'll help." Dropping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Barry waved the other three away. "You guys go take care of Harrison. We got this." A smirk passed over Harrison's face but he didn't say anything as Caitlin moved to stand behind him and started pushing his wheelchair.

"Hey, I don't need a backseat driver!" Harrison protested as Caitlin headed back towards the medical room. She gave him a rather pointed look which caused him to quickly turn and face forwards.

"Joe, help me transfer him onto the treatment bed," Caitlin ordered as they entered the room. "Oh, I forgot my kit." She paused as if uncertain if she should go back for it immediately or get Harrison transferred first.

"Go get your kit. I can get Harrison transferred on my own," Joe assured her.

"Still conscious you know," Harrison grumped. Glowering at him, he was always such an awful patient, Caitlin then nodded at Joe and left the room.

"So, you wanna tell me why you wouldn't look Caitlin in the face when she first arrived," Joe asked as he did the transfer.

"Remember I told you that Greg has established some sort of telepathic connection with me?" Harrison was now sitting on the treatment bed.

"Yeah. You didn't really have much time to elaborate though," Joe agreed.

"Well, it isn't words that pop into my head. It's more like feelings and mental images. I think I can safely say that Greg's mother was breastfeeding him." Harrison gave Joe a pointed look, waiting for the detective to catch onto his meaning.

"What you mean when Caitlin walked in he... " Joe trailed off, uncertain how to finish the sentence.

"Let me know he was hungry with a very vivid mental image followed by Caitlin. He continued to send those images until given his bottle," clarified Harrison.

"Okay, I think I'd have had a hard time looking at her then too," Joe agreed. "Has he given you anything useful?" The detective decided to change the subject. It wouldn't be good if they were discussing Caitlin's cleavage when she returned

"Not a lot. The man who attacked earlier is the same man who threw him into the woods. The images and emotions are pretty jumbled there so it's hard to make much sense of them. I just know he already knew to be terrified and I got a brief flash of the woods and pain."

"So, you can't tell me what the guy looked like," Joe mused. "Anything on his mother, other than the fact that she's lactating?" Harrison shook his head sadly.

"Only that he's aware she's gone. He misses her. I keep getting these feelings of warmth and longing… like he misses her comfort." Harrison sighed deeply and Joe realized his friend was upset. "I wish I could do more for him."

"Harrison, you just fought off the man who has already tried to kill him once. You've opened up your home, and let's be honest, your heart to this kid. He may not understand, but someday he probably will." Joe patted Harrison gently on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get you onto your stomach before Caitlin gets back."


	12. Chapter 12 - Clean Up

**Chapter 12: Clean Up**

They were just getting Harrison settled when Caitlin returned. "Sorry," she said as she entered. "Cisco and Barry were floundering. Harrison, Cpt. Singh has requested that you come into the precinct tomorrow to give a more complete account. One for the record or something."

"You saw him?" Joe asked, watching as Caitlin pulled out a pair of scissors. "Man, Harrison, you're about to lose another shirt to our resident doctor!"

"I may have to start buying them in bulk," Harrison grumbled. He knew better than to argue with Caitlin about it. It seemed that when it came to all things medical she won.

"So, do you know what did this?" Caitlin asked, choosing to ignore the comments from the two men. "Joe, I assume you'll need his shirt as evidence."

"No, I don't know," Harrison answered. "He had a gun, but he might have had a knife as well."

"Yes, I'll need the shirt," Joe agreed.

"Okay. No anesthetic?" The last time Caitlin had tried to medicate Harrison he had confessed to being a "drug weenie" and begged her not to give him anything.

"No anesthetic. I'll be fine." A soft whimper sounded from Harrison as Caitlin removed his shirt. "I really liked that shirt too."

"We haven't been able to gather much evidence," Joe said. "We can't exactly report that it was the same man who abandoned Greg either. We'd have no way to explain how we know."

"We can ask Carlton if he saw anything once we're done here," Harrison suggested. There was confused silence from Caitlin and Joe. Silence partly because they were focused on the task at hand. With Harrison's shirt gone Caitlin was carefully cleaning the wound and gently probing at it. Dropping his head, Harrison flinched against the pain and then carefully bit into the bedding. He wasn't about to scream with the baby in the house, nor was he going to let the pain travel between the link they shared.


	13. Chapter 13 - Cisco Babysits

**Chapter 13: Cisco Babysits**

Out in the rest of the house Cisco was watching the bottle quickly drain. The more the baby drank the more terrified he became. What was he supposed to do when the kid was done? He would have been pacing the floor except he was terrified he'd drop the thing so instead he was practically rigid in the first chair he'd come across. He was sitting like that, Barry seated across from him, when Capt. Singh entered the dining area.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Singh asked, wondering why the young CSI was in the house. "You aren't on duty."

"Uh, no Captain," Barry said. "Cisco and I were with Caitlin when Joe called." Barry pressed his lips together, uncertain what else to say.

"Caitlin? Dr. Snow?" Singh watched Allen carefully as the young man nodded. "Isn't she your personal physician or something?"

"Uh, STAR labs took over Barry's treatment after the hospital couldn't make any progress when he was struck by lightning," Cisco supplied. "Barry, he's almost done, what the hell do I do?"

"Here," Barry said, coming over and taking the infant. Greg was pulling at the now empty bottle apparently upset that he'd finished his meal. "Hand me that cloth right there." With an expert ease Barry took the cloth from Cisco, who handed it off as if it was on fire, and threw it over his shoulder. Smiling gently at the baby Barry carefully put the infant to his shoulder and started patting at Greg's back.

"See, I knew you needed a cloth to do that!" Cisco said triumphantly as he watched his friend.

"You been around kids a lot Allen?" Singh asked, impressed with the CSI's comfort with the baby.

"Oh, I used to babysit when I was in middle school. I took classes at the Y so I'd know what I was doing. It helped pay for stuff I needed for my experiments," Barry explained. The doorbell sounded and the three men exchanged looks. "I'm taking care of Greg," Barry declared.

"I'll get it," Singh said. "Can't be too careful about who comes in here." He started for the door.

"I'll come too, in case it's someone you don't know," Cisco said, almost running away from the baby. Barry just rolled his eyes, and kept patting Greg's back.


	14. Chapter 14 - Iris

**Chapter 14: Iris**

Iris West was struggling. It had been hard to be with everyone after Eddie had sacrificed himself. Her relationship with other people was practically non-existent. It had been weeks since she'd really spoken with her father. When he'd called her nearly an hour ago asking her to swing by his house and pack a week bag for him she'd been confused. She'd been even more confused when he'd asked her to bring it to the home of Harrison Wells

When she rang the doorbell she wasn't expecting Capt. Singh to answer the door. His serious face surprised her and immediately had her worried. If the Captain was here that meant it was serious. "Ah, Ms. West. Good to see you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Please come in," Singh said, stepping back to let her into the house. Nodding, Iris stepped in, watching each step so she wouldn't have to look at her father's boss.

"I think your father is helping Dr. Snow patch Dr. Wells up." Singh's words confused the hell out of Iris. How could her father be patching up Dr. Wells? Last she'd seen the man had vanished from existence! If Wells was back, why would her father be patching the man up? Plus, why would Wells need to be patched up? All these questions she kept to herself, instead following Singh through the house silently.

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon, Ms. West is here," Singh said as they entered the kitchen. Looking up from making faces at Greg, Barry rushed to his feet. He'd not seen Iris since Eddie's funeral. She'd kept her distance, from everyone. He even knew she'd not been speaking with Joe. "I'll leave you folks to it. I have to get home. Rob is going to kill me for being so late." Singh gave the group one last odd look and then left.

Silence descended on the room and the group exchanged awkward looks. "I can't believe you cut up another one of my shirts!" Harrison's voice carried down the hallway. Iris's head snapped up as soon as she heard that hated voice. She couldn't believe it. Eddie had sacrificed his life, their happiness together to save everyone, to stop this awful man and here everyone was palling around with him. She didn't know what Eobard Thawne had done to get them on his side again, but Iris wasn't going to let them dishonour Eddie like this.

As soon as Harrison entered the kitchen, he was ahead of Caitlin and Joe, Iris attacked. Her first punch was to his left cheek, her second sent blood pouring from his nose and her third knocked him out of his wheelchair. She took advantage of everyone's stunned surprise to continue attacking, straddling him and pounding into him. All the man did was put his hands up, trying to protect his face as best he could.

Suddenly there was a rush of air and Iris punching at air. There was shouting and somebody was screaming like a baby. Strong arms were wrapped around Iris and Joe was moving to check on Iris's victim. Sprawled on the floor, arms over his face, Harrison Wells wasn't moving. Joe stood as Harrison groaned and Caitlin knelt to tend to her patient. Glancing back at Harrison in concern, Joe then moved to his daughter.

"Let me go Barry," Iris snarled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Joe demanded as he approached his daughter.

"That asshole is the reason Eddie is dead, or did you forget?" Iris spat, struggling in Barry's grasp. Understanding dawned on Joe's face and he looked back at his friend on the floor before returning his gaze to his daughter.

"Baby, that's not Eobard Thawne," Joe said softly. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug and then turning so that they stood side by side. "Look at him sweetie. Really look at him."

Giving her father a look, Iris then turned her attention to the man on the floor. Caitlin was helping the man sit up. "Take it slow," Caitlin lectured Harrison as he sat up. "Your nose is intact."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Harrison grumbled. He spat some blood and then wiped a hand across his split lip. "Nice fists of fury Ms. West." The comment sounded both snarky and complimentary at the same time.

He looked like Eobard. He sounded like Eobard, but he was different. Once he'd finished wiping blood off his face he started combing his hair down, attempting to re-tame it. He seemed to be a different man. Caitlin handed him a pair of wire-framed glasses which he slipped on with a thankful nod. Perhaps the biggest surprise was when Caitlin started helping him arrange his legs. He grumbled something at her causing her to step back as he lifted himself into the wheelchair Iris had managed to knock him from.

"I take it Ms. West was not filled in on the events caused by the singularity," Dr. Wells said once he was back in his wheelchair. He was topless too! How had Iris missed that? She blinked several times, watching as her father walked away from her and went to a cabinet. To Iris's shock her father seemed to know exactly where whatever he wanted was as he pulled out a brown paper bag and put a bloody shirt into it.

"And there goes yet another shirt," Dr. Wells said forlornly. Blinking rapidly to fight back tears, Iris didn't know what to think. Looking at her, Dr. Wells's eyes narrowed and he looked away. "Joe, why don't you take Iris out to the garden. I think she could use some comfort." Nodding, Joe handed the bag to Barry and then gently took Iris by the hand, leading her outside.


	15. Chapter 15 - Father-Daughter-Plant Talk?

**Chapter 15: Father-Daughter-Plant Talk?**

A shiver ran through Iris as they stepped out into the garden. "It is beautiful out here," Iris said after a while. The tears were falling down her cheeks now and Joe ignored them, knowing she needed to get them out. "So, I guess I've missed a lot in the last few months."

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that," he agreed. "So, long story short, when Eddie killed himself he created a paradox which caused the singularity to open. From what we've guessed, we're living in two timelines or universes merged into one. For some reason, those of us who were at the lab when it happened were shielded. Our memories didn't get re-written like everyone else's."

"So he's really Harrison Wells?" She glanced back towards the house and then started to walk, admiring the garden. "Does he have a gardener?" Joe followed her gaze and shook his head, laughing.

"No. Harrison says gardening helps clear his head." He smiled and gently wrapped an arm around Iris's shoulders. "We tested him. He's just a regular guy with an infuriating habit of staying in shape and dangerous habit of helping others without thinking of himself."

"Yeah?" Iris gave her father a look, knowing there was more than he was saying.

"He kicked my butt in the physical tests we did. He can get his manual wheelchair going faster for a longer time than I can run. Hell, he even swims better than me. Granted, he used a float to keep his legs up but he still kicked my butt. He can't even use his legs and he kicked my butt." Joe laughed some, pausing as they reached a few rose bushes.

"In his timeline, the accelerator exploded trapping him in the building. He pushed Cisco out of the way as some of the wall crumbled. It's how he ended up paralyzed. Since the timelines have merged, we've become friends. We work out together pretty much every morning. He makes a great breakfast."

"Is that how you toned up?" Iris had noticed how fit her father was looking.

"You try keeping up with that man when he's in his racing chair," Joe snarked. "Anyhow, this morning while we were on our jog he heard something in the wooded area just off the road. I investigated and found the baby Cisco was holding rather uncertainly."

"Sounds like a job for the police. Why is the baby still here?"

"Harrison and Tess were foster parents. In this timeline Tess died in a car accident about seven years ago with her and Harrison's foster son, Cameron." Joe made sure to keep eye contact so his daughter knew he was trying to give her all of the facts. "He's still a registered, qualified foster parent so CPS agreed to leave the baby here. I spent half the morning shopping for baby supplies with him."

Iris actually laughed at the mental image that conjured. "I bet that was interesting."

"Yeah, the bagger thought we were a couple," Joe agreed. Iris snorted then laughed. "Anyhow, I got called away to work and when Capt. Singh dropped me off we found the house dark and some guy trying to force Harrison to give the baby to him." He shrugged. "That's about all of it." Sighing, he gazed at the larger of the two rose bushes. It seemed as though the bush was waving in the wind, until it shook violently.

"Uhm, Dad, is it me or is that rose bush trying to get our attention?" Iris stared hard at the bush as it waved and danced in front of her. To her utter amazement it actually pulled its roots out of the soil and used them to scamper towards a bare spot in the garden.

"Harrison!" Joe shouted, before following the plant. Iris followed her father and they soon found themselves watching the plant moving almost frantically around in the dirt. They stood watching in amazement as the rest of the group joined them, Harrison pulling on a white tee as he steered his wheelchair. Barry held young Greg and Cisco was trying to put as much distance between himself and the baby to prevent anyone from asking him to hold Greg again.

"Ah, it looks like Carlton has something important to tell us," Harrison said. He took a moment and finished pulling his shirt down, covering a number scars as he did.

"Harrison, what the hell is that?" Joe demanded, pointing at the rose bush.

"Carlton, he's a meta-plant," Cisco said. "Dr. Wells and I found him in the lab a while back," Cisco watched the plant. "He's pretty cool. I've been teaching him to communicate in writing." The young engineer grinned widely. "He really likes playing baseball too for some reason…" Cisco seemed to consider this oddity as he gazed at the bush.

"He likes the exercise," Harrison supplied.

"A meta-plant?" Joe arched an eyebrow at his friend. As Harrison nodded, Barry handed Greg over to the older man, stepping up to study this new meta. "And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"Well, he wasn't much trouble after we promised him all the space and nutrients he could ever need," Harrison said, shrugging. "You remember the night Cisco and I called you for help?"

"Yeah. By the time Caitlin and I arrived you two said you'd taken care of it," Joe said.

"And by the end of our night out I was too inebriated to ask about it again," Caitlin admitted. "I think I sang." She grimaced and turned red in embarrassment.

"Only a little," Joe assured her. "Besides, you and Harrison did a pretty awesome duet. I never knew you could howl like that." Cisco laughed and the others had varying looks of confusion and amusement.

"So, it's sentient?" Caitlin said, hoping to pull the attention off of herself.

"Yes. His name is Carlton. He was in the botany lab when the accelerator exploded. We thought he'd died but really he was just transforming. He started attacking Cisco and myself when he started to outgrow his pot."

"Harrison told him to take his pick of land. Carlton likes to hang with the other roses, though sometimes he sets up closer to the house to listen to music and stuff," Cisco provided. "I've been working on ways to communicate with him. See, he can understand humans but sometimes has trouble getting his own thoughts across."

"Seems our two species see the world in very different ways," Harrison added. He steered his chair forwards and turned Greg so the baby could watch the plant as well. "Greg and I were out here this afternoon. Carlton was very interested to discover how human seedlings grow."

"Okay, so what exactly is the sentient meta-plant trying to say?" Joe asked. He'd given up trying to always understand everything. He figured he was doing good right now. He'd have to nag Harrison later about not sharing the fact that there was a meta-plant in the back yard.

"It would seem that the intruder came here several times. Carlton didn't mention him earlier because sometimes people walk around outside the perimeter. The unusual sounds from the house had him curious, especially since the intruder passed Carlton. The man jumped the fence over there." Harrison pointed towards a spot of the fence where there was a dirt path that paralleled it for a few feet.

"Carlton seems to think that the man may have injured himself when he landed on the other side." Harrison smiled. "Thank you Carlton. All excellent information. If you see him again, please notify me or someone else as soon as you can."

"How is a plant going to notify you? Plus, you got all that from those scribbles in the ground?" Barry said, coming up to stand next to Harrison.

"You learn to read his meanings after a while. Carlton and I talk almost every day. He likes to report on the comings and goings of the animals, which plants are in bloom, things like that. The human world can get a bit tricky, but he does try," Harrison supplied.

"As for notifying us," Cisco said, stepping over to a post. "I rigged this so he can alert people in the house if something is wrong. I guess he didn't understand that an intruder is something wrong." He opened a panel to show a single button. "He just has to press this. I'm working on teaching him a more complex system, but his attention span can be a bit spastic."

"I'm going to go check both sides of the fence where Carlton said the intruder entered," Barry said. "If I find anything I'll call the precinct. We can just say I was investigating on my own. No need to bring meta-plants into it." He glanced one last time at the rose bush before zipping off.

"I need to get Greg to bed," Harrison said. "Good night Carlton. Thank you for your help." Carlton shook and followed them back to where he'd first caught Joe and Iris's attention.

"I'm going to head home," Cisco said. "Call me if you need me for anything. Night Carlton." The young engineer then bolted for the exit, apparently still terrified that he'd be required to babysit once more.

"I will be staying the night to monitor Harrison's injuries," Caitlin said. "I can't rule out a concussion from those cranial blows."

"Sorry about those," Iris said. Barry returned then.

"Found some blood spatter. Looks like he may have scraped a knee or something. I'll call the precinct and get a tech out to swab," Barry declared. "Joe, do you need me to stay the night?"

"No," Joe said. He exchanged a look with Harrison.

"The attacker was human, no powers that I could determine," Harrison added. "If he returns I'm confident Joe and the officer stationed at the front of the house will be able to provide efficient protection."

"Okay. Oh, uhm, did you say that Greg was a meta?" Barry stared at the blue-eyed baby. "You know, Harrison, he kind of has your eyes. Weird."

"Yes. He's telekinetic and has established a low level telepathic link with me," Harrison declared. "He's not very strong, but for an infant, it's rather impressive."

"Cool. Well, little Greg, maybe you can show me some of your stuff later. I have to get out of here. I want to do a few more sweeps of the city before calling it a night." Barry headed towards the front door as they entered the house. "I'll make sure the CSI tech gets that evidence collected too!"

"Thank you Barry," Harrison said, nodding good-bye to the young speedster. With a rush of air Barry was gone. "Caitlin, the guest bedrooms are to your left. Ms. West, will you be joining us tonight? You are more than welcomed." Harrison turned his attention on her.

Crouching down some to look at the baby, Iris considered the offer. She'd beaten the crap out of the man only half an hour earlier and he hadn't said or done anything to show he was upset about it. Not to mention, the baby seemed happy with the man, content to sit in his lap and play with Dr. Wells's left hand. As Iris knelt the baby leaned towards her, giggling happily. As Greg reached for Iris, Dr. Wells gasped and seemed to almost jolt.

"Joe, I believe that Greg's mother is where he get's his darker skin tone from," Harrison declared. Iris had let the child get hold of her and was standing as she gently bounced him. "You remind him of his mother," Harrison informed Iris.

"I do?" Iris studied the baby, who had settled his head on her shoulder and seemed intent on falling asleep. "Well, maybe I'll stay the night. Just to help Greg feel better," Iris said. She wasn't sure why she said it. Since Eddie's death she'd slept miserably no matter where she was so maybe part of her figured nothing could make her life worse. Plus, it was nice seeing her dad happy. Chyre's death had taken a toll on Joe and losing Eddie so early in their partnership had hurt him badly as well. It seemed that the new Harrison Wells helped alleviate some of Joe's pain.

"What are we going to do about your bedroom window?" Joe asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Honestly I hadn't really thought about it," Harrison said with a dejected sigh. "I'm hesitant to check into a hotel so I guess we board it up before we go to bed."

"I can run out and get some supplies if you want," Iris surprised herself by making the offer. She wasn't certain why, but for some reason she wanted to help this stranger. "If I leave now I can get to the hardware store twenty minutes before they close."

"Thank you very much Ms. West," Dr. Wells said. Iris watched him fish around in one of the pockets on his wheelchair. A moment later he produced a wallet and handed her some money.

"Oh, I can cover it Dr. Wells," Iris said trying to wave the money away.

"Nonsense. My house, my repairs, my money," Dr. Wells countered. "And I really prefer Harrison. Please, Ms. West, take the money. I have a sinking feeling you'll be helping your father board everything up tonight. Let me do this at least." Sighing, Iris took the money and was shocked at the beaming smile she received as she did. This man was so different from Eobard Thawne.

"I'll be as fast as I can," she said, tucking the money into her pocket. She handed Greg back to Harrison and dashed for the door. Where was Barry and his super speed now? The three remaining adults shouted various farwells to her and then she was out in the silent night air.


	16. Chapter 16 - Home Repairs

**Chapter 16: Home Repairs**

When Iris returned nearly thirty minutes later she was surprised to have the doors open automatically for her. Her father greeted her in the hallway with a hand to his lips. Taking some of the supplies his daughter had brought, Joe led the way back to Harrison's bedroom. Once they were both inside he closed the door.

"Harrison fell asleep trying to get Greg to sleep. They're both in the guest bedroom Caitlin was going to use. I told her we'd get this room boarded up and she could sleep in here," Joe informed his daughter. "Guess we try to hammer as quietly as possible."

They worked in silence until finally Iris couldn't take it anymore. "Daddy, I'm sorry I pulled away." Glancing at her, Joe nodded, his eyes full of warmth and love.

"Baby, I understand. We all went through a lot last year. Everybody grieves in different ways. I'm just sorry I had to drag you into this." He sighed and shrugged. "I hope that lunatic doesn't come back."

"Why do you think Dr. Wells took in the baby?" The thought had been rattling around in Iris's head since they'd explained everything to her.

"I think they need each other," Joe declared. "I think Harrison looks at that baby and feels like they have a lot in common. He has lost all of his friends twice, once when the accelerator exploded and again when the timelines merged. They're kindred spirits. I think that's why the baby bonded with him and not me."

"I hadn't thought of that," Iris admitted.

"I also think that Harrison has wondered for at least 15 years if he would be a good father. Ever since Tess lost their baby in the car accident that killed them in our timeline." Joe sighed.

"Wait, are you saying that Dr. Wells's wife was pregnant in the accident that originally killed them?" Iris had noticed little inconsistencies in the timelines after the singularity. She'd been so wrapped up in her own grief she hadn't really investigated them.

"Yeah, only she was so badly injured in the accident that she lost the baby and her ability to conceive again. Poor Harrison has lost everyone, his wife, their unborn child, their foster son, and everyone from his timeline," Joe informed her. "That reminds me, I want to tell the others about the foster son and lost baby before somebody says or does something stupid."

"Do you really think that could happen?" Iris glanced at her father. They were almost done covering the window.

"I know it could," Joe said. "Cause I said something completely heartless and idiotic earlier. It's part of why I had Harrison's file pulled and how I found out about the two accidents." Stepping back, Joe surveyed their work. "Looks like we're done."

"I'll go tell Caitlin," Iris said. Glancing once at her father, she headed for the door. Caitlin was already standing in it. "Oh, I was just getting ready to come get you," Iris declared.

"I figured I'd check in and see how you were doing," Caitlin informed her. She wasn't going to tell them that she would probably sneak back to the guest bedroom and rejoin Harrison. As far as she knew, nobody knew that she would occasionally snuggle into her boss's bed for comfort. It wasn't anything but comfort, but she tried to be discrete about it.

"All done. I'll just be in the room down the hall," Joe declared. "Let me know if you need anything. Come on baby, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Dropping an arm over Iris's shoulder, Joe led her out of the room. "Night Caitlin."

"Night Joe. Night Iris." The father and daughter barely glanced back as they walked away.


	17. Chapter 17 - Early Morning

_**This chapter is just mostly building the friendship between Iris and Caitlin. It probably could be cut, but I want to build on their friendship. -CT**_

 **Chapter 17: Early Morning**

It was early morning when she woke. Iris blinked in the darkness, shocked to realize she had not only fallen asleep but slept soundly. If she listened carefully she could hear someone softly singing a soothing song. Sitting, she glanced at her phone amazed to see that it was nearly 5 in the morning. Throwing back the covers she got out of the bed and padded to the door.

The singing was louder in the hallway. Following the soft voice she ended up at the door to the room her father had said Dr. Wells was using. That made sense. Iris decided to head into the kitchen for a light snack when the door opened, briefly allowing Dr. Wells's voice to carry out into the house. He was singing _Yesterday_ by The Beatles.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Caitlin closed the door and turned to head back to the master bedroom. She froze when she realized Iris was standing only a few feet away. It was too late for her to turn back and pretend she'd not seen the other woman. Instead, Caitlin nodded at Iris. Hopefully the other woman wouldn't realize that Caitlin had stayed the night with Harrison. Together they walked down the hallway, both heading for the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Iris asked softly once they were well away from the other bedrooms.

"Yes. I woke up when Greg started crying but Harrison was already up." It was the truth but Caitlin had actually been in the bedroom with Harrison and Greg.

"Oh. Maybe that's what woke me," Iris said.

"Want some hot coco? Harrison has some instant packets if you'd like." Caitlin moved to a cabinet, pulling down the rack with the hot coco.

"I'd love some," Iris admitted. She watched Caitlin move around the kitchen. The doctor seemed to know her way around and wasn't bothered by the adaptions put in to make it accessible. Soon they were seated at the round table in the little breakfast nook coffee mugs steaming with hot coco.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Iris decided to break the ice. "So, how's married life?" Caitlin looked up from her cup a look of horror running across her face. "Dad said you married Ronnie," Iris clarified. She'd been worried it would hurt to talk to someone who had gotten to marry the love of her life.

"I did," Caitlin admitted softly, staring into her mug. With a sinking feeling Iris started to wonder just how much she had missed because Caitlin didn't seem that happy. "Ronnie died a few months ago."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry," Iris said. Clearly, she'd missed too much. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Caitlin admitted. "But I wasn't at first." She fell silent and Iris couldn't help but ask.

"How did you deal with it?"

"I jumped off a bridge," Caitlin admitted. Iris's eyes widened in surprise and wonder. "Luckily, Harrison saw my suicide note and jumped off the bridge only a few seconds later. He managed to catch me and used one of Cisco's prototypes to control our drop a little."

"Harrison? Dr. Wells?" Iris thought back to the look on Caitlin's face as she'd left the other scientist's bedroom. "Are you two together now?"

"No," Caitlin said. "He just understands what I'm going through. See, Ronnie didn't just die. I killed him." Looking away, the doctor then looked back. "At least, a me from a different timeline. She'd been changed and was angry, mean. She was trying to kill everyone and Ronnie sacrificed himself to save us. Save me."

"So, why were you in Dr. Wells's room?" Iris knew she was on to something. The look alone spoke volumes.

"Because he understands how I feel," Caitlin whispered. "Because he doesn't judge me. All he does is offer me comfort and reminds me that Ronnie gave up his life so I could have mine." She shrugged. "I'm sorry if you don't understand and it offends you. All we do is sleep together. Harrison holds me and I hold him and we chase away the nightmares together." Shaking her head, Caitlin stood. "Night."

"Caitlin, wait," Iris called softly. The doctor stopped and turned back. "I understand. If I had somebody who could do that for me, I'd probably always want him or her around." Caitlin's face softened. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Flashing a small smile, Caitlin returned to the master bedroom. She'd get an hour or two of fitful sleep alone.


	18. Chapter 18 - Breakfast

**Chapter 18: Breakfast**

Once she'd finished her drink Iris went back to bed. She fell back to sleep quickly, waking briefly when she heard someone pounding on her father's door and laughing. Even that didn't pull her from her slumber. Eventually, she woke to the smell of fresh coffee and some sort of baking bread. Dragging herself from bed Iris managed to dress and stumble down the hall into the kitchen.

Joe looked up as Iris slumped into the kitchen and dropped into one of the chairs at the breakfast nook. "Look, the dead rise!"

"I hope not. That would be disastrous," Harrison mused. He had his coffee cup halfway to his mouth and was not looking towards Iris. His gaze was on Caitlin, who was feeding Greg his bottle. "Does he look different to you?" He squinted, wincing a little as one eye had swollen beautifully as a result of Iris's attack.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Joe greeted his daughter warmly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for a quick hug.

"Fine sweetheart and you?" Harrison replied, still not paying attention. Rolling his eyes, Joe delivered a quick, light slap to the back of his friend's head. "Hey?" Glowering, Harrison looked to his workout partner and realized he'd been running on autopilot. "Oh, I see. The 'baby' wasn't for me. I'm hurt." Sticking out his tongue, he then returned to sipping his coffee.

"Hey, that belongs in your mouth," Joe lectured.

"Only when it does," Harrison shot back, pausing his friend who seemed to need to think about the comment.

"I will mess up your hair," Joe threatened. Harrison made another face, curving a lip up and rolling his eyes. "Oh, that's real mature."

"What and mussing up my hair is?"

"Hey," Iris grumbled. "You two sound like me an' Barry when we were kids," she complained.

"They always do this," Caitlin said, not looking up from watching Greg drink. "I think his hair is darker today," she mused.

"See, I told you," Harrison declared triumphantly.

"Why am I cooking breakfast again?" Joe demanded. He was standing by the stove, a coffee cup on the counter and a bowl of cut fresh fruit in front of him.

"You aren't. You're just the oven monitor," Harrison pointed out. "I did all the hard bits." He grinned as he bit into an apple.

"If you two are going to do this all morning I'm going to need coffee," Iris complained. A coffee cup seemed to materialize in her father's hand. As she took it she was pleased to see he'd fixed it just the way she liked it. With a happy, though sleepy, grin she took the mug and tried to stay awake. "Aren't you supposed to be exercising or something?"

"Swim day. Already done," Harrison said.

"Yep. So, what's on the schedule for today?" Joe asked as he opened the oven and took a pan out. The smell of warm dough, cinnamon, sugar, and butter filled the air. Waking up more, Iris sat up a little straighter so she could see in the pan. It looked like homemade cinnamon rolls.

"Greg has an appointment with a local pediatrician at nine. After that our morning is free. I was thinking of maybe taking him to the park." Harrison shrugged as if he'd not bothered to really think about the day.

"I'd recommend against anyplace really public. It would be hard for your guards to protect you," Joe advised. "I'll come with you to the pediatrician. If you're willing to wait at the precinct for maybe an hour afterwards we can maybe plan a small outing to one of those kids gyms or something."

"Park would be more fun," Harrison grumped.

"But harder to protect you two. At least if I'm along for the ride there will be an extra body to help the officers assigned to protect Greg. You don't want Greg to get hurt do you?"

"You're just hoping if you say his name and 'protect' or 'hurt' enough I'll give in and agree," Harrison snarked back.

"And you will," Joe replied with a knowing smile. He knew he'd already won. Making another face, this one consisting of some sort of mutated frown and dog snarl, Harrison nodded. The face made Joe laugh. It also seemed to amuse Greg as the infant stopped eating and proceeded to giggle heartily, sending formula everywhere.

"I have to get headed home," Caitlin said, standing and frowning at her formula stained shirt.

"Here, I'll take Greg," Harrison offered. Nodding, Caitlin brought the baby over, handing him off and setting the bottle on the table.

"You will need to come by the lab either this afternoon or tomorrow morning," Caitlin demanded.

"Why?" Joe asked the question as he plated out the rolls, handing Caitlin one on a paper plate. He'd also made her a little to-go container of fruit and a cup of coffee.

"If Harrison is getting thoughts and feelings from Greg we should be able to see some indication of it on a scan," Caitlin explained. A shudder seemed to run through Harrison making Iris look up in confusion and interest. "I can simply use the same headpiece we used to check Ronnie and Dr. Stein. No scanner," she assured her boss.

"Thanks. I didn't want to have a seizure today anyhow," Harrison replied. Since being trapped by the rubble in the accelerator he'd had problems with seizures triggered by small spaces. Harrison and his doctors figured the seizures were caused by fear and cerebral damage he sustained in the accelerator accident. It made doing brain and body scans difficult as he frequently seized because of the enclosed spaces.

"I will try to come by this afternoon," Harrison said dutifully. Smiling, Caitlin then took her goodies and headed out to her car.

"I have to get to work too," Iris declared, standing and pausing as she devoured the delicious pastry her father had handed her. "Anyway I can get one of these to go?"

"Sure," Joe agreed.

"I have to go change his majesty and get a diaper bag together," Harrison said, steering his chair away from the table and towards the master bedroom. "We should probably head out in about twenty minutes."

"Alright. I'll be ready," Joe assured him. He grinned and glanced at his daughter. Iris was studying her father intently. It seemed the whole domestic routine worked for him. She knew his friendship with Harrison was only that, but it seemed that having someone to banter with the way he did with Harrison was a benefit to Joe. Deciding she liked it, Iris hugged her father, grabbed another roll and dashed off, heading to her car.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Doctor's Office

_**Just building the relationship between Joe, Harrison, and baby Greg. Sorry these are dragging on a bit. I promise it jumps back into action soon! As always, comments welcomed! -CT**_

 **Chapter 19: The Doctor's Office**

Joe didn't like hospitals or doctor's offices. Perhaps it was a carryover from Barry's coma. As he followed Harrison into the pediatrician's office he became acutely aware of how odd they must look. There they were, two older men with an infant and a female police officer following them. It wasn't even possible to mistake the officer as the mother because she was clearly on duty. Just looking at her made Joe feel nervous.

Joe watched as Harrison signed them in at the front desk. The scientist had a conversation with the receptionist that Joe didn't bother following. A minute later Joe sat down next to a chair at an edge aisle so he could sit next to where Harrison parked his wheelchair. Greg was seated in Harrison's lap, the scientist keeping his left arm wrapped around the baby. As they sat, Joe could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room fixed on the quartet.

"Well, we certainly aren't the Brady Bunch," Harrison muttered softly to Joe as they looked around. Joe chuckled softly at the comment.

"I'm not worried about what they think," Joe declared. "I'm worried about what the doctor is going to say about this little guy." He poked a finger towards Greg's belly making the infant giggle. "How old do you think he is cause I'm thinking he's at least four months but less than six."

"So, five months?" Harrison arched an eyebrow at his friend, wondering if the other man really meant what he'd said about not caring what people thought of them.

"Maybe," Joe mused. "There's a lot he isn't doing though that I thought they were supposed to be doing by this age. His neck muscles don't seem to be very strong and he seems pretty dependent on people holding him."

"And now you're worrying me," Harrison grumbled. They sat in an uncomfortable silence trying hard not to acknowledge the stares of the others in the room.

"Greg?" A nurse had come to the door and stood with a clipboard, waiting for a response.

"Here," Harrison said. "Come on Joe." He steered his chair towards the door, amused when Joe jumped up and rushed to hold the door.

"We're headed to room five. I'll need him down to the diaper," the nurse informed them, ignore Joe's attempts to hold the door open. With a sigh the detective stepped up so that he was only a step behind Harrison. They entered the room and Harrison stopped at the exam table, carefully depositing Greg there.

"You need help?" Joe asked, watching as Harrison managed to get the child undressed pretty easily.

"So, do you have any concerns?" The nurse asked as she entered. "I noticed you didn't indicate his birthday."

"Uhm, we don't know his birthday," Harrison declared. Now naked save his diaper, Greg was starting to shiver so the scientist was cuddling the child as closely as he could.

"Oh, you're the foster fathers," the nurse said, her eyes lighting with understanding. "Right. A person from Child Protective Services called us. Sorry. Been a busy day. Okay. We'll get him weighed and measured and then the doctor should be in to check on him soon." Smiling brightly at the two men the nurse took the infant in her arms. Greg started to scream.

"I can carry him," Harrison offered.

"Uhm, it might be a tight fit with your wheelchair," the nurse informed him.

"I'll take him," Joe said, stepping up. The nurse relinquished the infant into his arms and Greg actually seemed to settle some. Memories of Iris as an infant floated up as Joe followed the woman to the door. He glanced back once as Greg sniffled in his arms. Harrison nodded encouragingly and then they were in the hall, the officer following them.

"Right in here," the nurse said, stepping in and aside so Joe could get in with the baby. "Sorry about the tight space. Usually we don't let parents come back, but since he's special circumstances." She helped Joe put Greg on the scale, pulling the diaper and dropping it into a trashcan.

"I appreciate you letting me bring him back," Joe said.

"No problem. So, have you two been together long?" She spoke without looking at Joe, instead focusing on getting the infant measured and weighed. Perhaps it was a good thing since Joe was certain the face he made must have been comical. At least his back was to the officer at the door.

"Uhm," Joe wanted to deny it but he knew the woman had already come to a conclusion about the two men. At least she wasn't berating him.

"Sorry. How did he sleep last night?"

"Harrison said he woke up two times, about three hours apart," Joe declared.

"So, not too bad huh little man?" The nurse smiled sweetly at Greg and then handed the infant back to Joe. "All done here. Back to our room." Taking the infant, Joe followed the woman back to the room. "Doctor Humming should be with you in a moment." Flashing a smile at the two men, she then vanished, closing the door behind her.

"Everything alright?" Harrison asked as he took Greg back. He laid the boy down on the exam table and started getting a fresh diaper on the squirming infant. Joe was amused to see that his friend seemed to have developed a routine for it, rapidly getting the diaper on with minimal effort.

"Yeah. Though, she thinks we're a couple," Joe mused. Harrison sighed and sat back, letting the near naked infant snuggle his chest and nuzzle into the curve from shoulder to neck.

"I have a feeling we're going to get a lot of that as long as you insist on being with us," Harrison pointed out. "If it bothers you, Greg and I will be fine on our own."

"Doesn't bother me," Joe said with a grumpy look. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"See, Uncle Joe isn't going to let anything keep him from protecting you," Harrison said to the baby snuggled to his body. "So, you want me to set the record straight?"

"Ha. Nice word choice," Joe said with a laugh followed by a shrug. "Don't worry about it. People will think what they want."

"Alright, but I will warn you, people hate me. If you let them think we're together they might decide to hate you too," Harrison said seriously. Studying his friend, Joe considered this information.

"Or maybe they'll decide to like me even more because I'm helping you help the community one child at a time," Joe said. It earned a laugh from Harrison and a grumpy look from Greg who apparently didn't like his pillow laughing. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Harrison called out, keeping his gaze locked with Joe's a moment longer. He wanted to make sure his friend could see how much it meant to him that Joe was willing to stand by him.

"Hello," a woman said entering the room. She shut the door firmly behind her and sat on the wheeled stool, putting a folder down on the table. "I'm Dr. Humming." She smiled gently. She was an older woman, her dark hair going grey and pulled back into a sensible braid. A pair of glasses were perched on the edge of her nose but her voice was soft and gentle and seemed to please Greg.

"Nice to meet you. Harrison Wells, Detective Joe West." He nodded his greetings. "This is Greg."

"Hello Greg. Mind if I have a look at you?" She smiled at the infant and started checking his heart and lungs. "Those sound great. Can you put him on the bed?" Stepping up, Joe took the baby and easily set him down. It earned him a dirty look from Harrison who would have had to stretch or move his wheelchair.

"I understand you two found him?"

"On our morning run yesterday," Joe agreed. "Looked like he'd been thrown out of a moving vehicle. He was screaming and covered in scratches."

"Well, they look like they're healing beautifully. How has he been eating?"

"Excellent," Harrison piped up. "He's not particularly fast, but I don't think he's used to a bottle."

"Any problems with formula?"

"None."

"Well, I'd say he's about four and a half, maybe five months old," began the doctor. "He's right in about the 50th percentile for height, weight and head circumference for that age. However, from what I'm seeing of his physical abilities, there appears to be at least some form of physical developmental delay."

"That's bad, right," Joe said.

"Well, it isn't good but it isn't a death sentence," Dr. Hummings declared. She watched the infant as he flailed his arms. "He's attentive enough, but most children would be lifting their own heads, pushing up with their arms, things like that. He's just not there yet. Also, many infants this age would have been bothered by strangers like you taking over his care."

"Could those be a product of abuse?" Joe didn't like having to ask the question, but he knew he had to ask or else he'd wonder.

"Yes. It is possible." Dr. Humming sighed and watched as Greg started crying.

"He's cold," Harrison declared. Without waiting for either of the other two, he steered his chair forwards and took the infant in his arms. As Harrison held the baby close, Greg held his head high and seemed to gaze defiantly at Dr. Hummings.

"Okay, well I think we can go with possible cause being abuse," Dr. Humming said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "So you two will be his primary caretakers while you're fostering him?" She was looking at paperwork now.

"Yes," Joe agreed. He shot a look at Harrison who was intently studying the baby. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope, but we'll need to get some of your shots updated. I'll be giving him several shots as well today. Keep an eye on him. He might spike a fever and he'll probably have achy joints. You can give him some infant Tylenol." She rattled off a dosage based off Greg's weight.

"We'll have to pick some up on the way home," Harrison mumbled.

"I'll do his shots first and then send in some nurses with yours," Dr. Hummings declared. While she got everything set up, Joe leaned in to stare intently at Greg. The baby fixed him with a blue gaze that was so like Harrison's that he might have believed that Harrison was Greg's father. After a moment the world seemed to come crashing back, he'd not noticed it was missing, as Harrison turned Greg to face towards the doctor.

Joe had seen a lot in his time. He himself wasn't afraid of needles. Oddly enough, all through Iris's childhood, he'd struggled to watch as she'd had needles stuck in her. As Dr. Hummings prepared to do the same to Greg, Joe found those feelings welling back up. He had to look away. He couldn't watch. There was a short piercing cry from Greg and then it seemed to be over. Harrison was cradling the baby close, whispering softly in the tiny ear and Dr. Hummings was cleaning up.

"Alright. I'll leave you to my nurse. Feel free to call me if you notice any side effects or if you just have some questions," Dr. Hummings informed them before stepping out of the room.

A different nurse returned a moment later. "I'm going to be giving you gentlemen some booster shots," the man said. He was short, with dark hair and bright green eyes. He sat and got ready to give Harrison his shots as he did, the man glanced at Greg. "Goodness, but you have your daddy's blue eyes don't you?" The man smiled and the infant smiled back as Harrison shot a smirking smile at Joe. "Oh, and his dimples. Little stick." Much to Joe's amusement, Harrison seemed to keep his gaze fixed on the detective. When the nurse was done, Harrison watched the man put a band aid over the shot sight. With a sigh, Joe stepped forwards and sat down in the chair next to Harrison. Once more the two locked eyes as Joe got the shot and the detective realized his friend was trying to reassure him without speaking. It was working.

"All done," the nurse declared. "Here's the paperwork on all the shots you got today. Check out with Margie at the front desk." Smiling, the man then left the room.

"Come on dear," Joe said with a childish grin. Returning the grin, Harrison followed him out. They checked out easily and were soon on their way to the precinct with their shadows following.


	20. Chapter 20 - Three Minds, One Brain

**Chapter 20: Three Minds, One Brain**

They didn't stay at the precinct long. Joe got information on another church attack. Capt. Singh had already done interviews and simply passed the information on to his detective. Harrison and Greg sat and played some sort of game while Joe worked after Harrison gave his official statement about the attack at his home. After an hour they were headed to the lab. Caitlin had called demanding that they come in so she could examine Harrison at least. On the way to the lab they stopped at a drugstore to pick up some medicine for Greg.

At the lab Joe made the officer who was shadowing them wait in a hallway. He assured her there was no other way to get to them and informed her that they were just going to be running some medical tests on Harrison. All this seemed to convince the woman she was still doing her job by guarding the entry.

"Alright," Caitlin declared as she hooked Harrison up to the headpiece. Really it just sat on his head like a crown, but she was also going to monitor his heart. If something was going on, she wanted all her bases covered. Joe stood nearby holding Greg and Cisco and Barry were at the computers. "Let's see what's going on in there."

"Not a whole lot right now," Harrison grumbled, stifling a yawn. Giving him a look, Caitlin went to the computers and sat, studying the read out.

"All this looks pretty normal," she mused after a few moments. "Joe, can you give Greg to Harrison? Maybe that will elicit a change." As Joe handed the infant over, Caitlin studied the screen intently. "Still nothing different. This readings are the same as the ones we took before the accelerator explosion and after the singularity." Sighing, Caitlin frowned. She'd studied the results intently when they'd tested themselves after the singularity. All she could tell from Harrison's scans were that his brain tended to be more active. While not common, it was normal for him.

"Is his brain always this active?" Barry asked, watching the spikes in Harrison's brainwaves and the activity.

"Yes," Harrison declared. "Before the accelerator explosion Caitlin ran scans because I'd been having headaches. Turns out I just needed a new prescription for my glasses." He gave Barry a tired grin. "I hate shots. They always make me feel blegy."

"I'm going to go adjust one of the sensors," Cisco said, standing and going to do just that. As Cisco worked Greg started to squirm and fuss in his sleep and Cisco's world went dark.

Caitlin blinked as suddenly the readouts changed. "What the hell?" Standing, she looked up at her test subject and her coworker. Both men seemed to be zoned out, eyes open but not seeing. "Barry, can you go get the other set of sensors on Cisco?" Nodding, Barry raced to do as instructed, returning to her side in a blast of wind.

 _He was crying, cold, and hurting. He didn't know where he was or who the man was but he knew something wasn't right. The big man was intent on causing damage, hurting him and now they were bumping along with the nut screaming things at him he couldn't understand. Everything was so confusing, and cold._

 _Suddenly there was a painfully strong hand on him and was flying. Wind screamed past his ears as he flew and pain raced up his body as he landed in something sharp and piercing. It hurt so he screamed loudly. He was stuck there. In the dark and cold, he didn't know what to do so he just cried. It seemed like he cried forever, his voice growing weaker and weaker. He was barely making a sound when he heard something._

 _Other voices carried to him and he tried to cry harder and louder. There came crashing noises and snapping noises and then somebody shouted. A new sound reached his ears, one he didn't recognize and then there was warmth and he was bouncing as he was carried. Bright lights assaulted his eyes as he was handed to someone and he cried harder as the wounds seemed to sting more. Slowly the pain lessened. A soft voice was soothing him, talking constantly. The concentrated wet and cold was taken away and something soft and warm was wrapped around him._

 _Blinking, he stared up at the bright blue eyes and smiling lips. He didn't know this man, but he was so gentle, so careful. The entire time the stranger worked he talked. Soon the man was holding him close, letting him rest his head on a sweaty shoulder. A little bounce helped settle him more and he realized he was safe. This new man was intent on protecting him, caring for him. Letting go of the pain and horror of what had happened, he felt safe. Sighing, he reached out, wanting to connect._

"What the hell," Caitlin declared as she stared at the readout.

"Their patterns are identical," Barry said. "Like with Ronnie and Dr. Stein."

"Yes, but look at Harrison's," Caitlin instructed him.

"That's not possible," Barry said, studying the readout. "It's like he has three different people in there but they're all thinking the same thing. How is that possible."

Cisco took in a deep breath and let it out, blinking rapidly as he seemed to come out of the brief trance. At the same time Harrison and Greg seemed to do the same thing, the three blinking hard and looking around in confusion.

"They're gone! But look, Harrison still has at least one other brainwave there, like a background noise! We weren't reading it until Cisco made the adjustment."

"What just happened?" Joe asked, concerned about his friends.

"I think we just experienced what Greg did when he was abandoned," Harrison said slowly, blinking and holding the child just a little tighter. "Like a dream almost."

"Cisco's brain patterns mimicked yours but you had three different patterns in your head," Caitlin informed him. "It's like you were a conduit."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, looking from Harrison to Cisco and finally back to Caitlin. "Like he was some sort of sender and receiver?"

"That was completely terrifying," Cisco grumbled, wiping at a tear. "Man, Harrison, you made him feel so warm and safe. It's like you were radiating comfort."

"He was," Caitlin said. Standing, she left the computers and walked over, crouching so she could look at the baby in her boss's lap. After a moment of study she looked to her boss and then to Cisco. "Greg may have some psychic powers, but I think you connected him to Cisco."

"Me?" Harrison arched an eyebrow. "How? I don't have any powers. You've seen the scans, everything is the same as before the accelerator." He glanced at Cisco. "You okay Cisco?"

"Yeah," Cisco said, nodding. While the pain, terror, and cold had been overwhelming in the vision, the warmth and comfort in the end was lingering. It made Cisco feel warm and fuzzy all over. "That kid really likes you Harrison."

"Maybe that's why he linked to you," Joe mused.

"No, I mean, it's like they had a link even before that," Cisco said, closing his eyes and trying to understand what he was feeling. "The comfort coming from Harrison wasn't just the kind you or I feel when someone cares for us. It was like Greg could feel the comforting thoughts as well and that helped him."

"Dr. Wells, did you ever feel like you knew what people were feeling before the accelerator?" The question came from Caitlin as she removed the sensors from her boss.

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Harrison said. He watched as Barry came over to stand next to Joe, all of them staring at him.

"What if you had a very mild psychic ability," Barry said. "The accelerator explosion could have amplified it enough that when you come into contact with someone else who has those abilities you can connect with them."

"Wait, are you saying that Harrison has always been able to do this but he's never had anyone to do it with?" Joe asked, his face painted with disbelief.

"Think of it like this, Greg is broadcasting loud enough that we should be able to hear it, but only Harrison is listening hard enough to hear it," Caitlin clarified. "Harrison isn't powerful enough to broadcast to others or move things with his mind, but he can receive from someone who is powerful enough."

"Okay, that I understand, but you're saying that he's been able to do this since before the accelerator explosion. How is that possible?" asked Joe. "I mean, you make it sound like he's some sort of meta-human but he was like that before meta-humans were created."

"I guess I am saying something like that," Caitlin said. "Even before the accelerator explosion Harrison's brain was extremely active. When I looked at the scans when we did the meta tests a few months ago, I was just comparing him back to himself. Eobard never allowed his brainwaves and brain to be tested. Harrison did so we have test results from before. His brain still isn't as fast as Barry's but it's more active."

"So, you didn't say anything because it was still close enough to normal human range that you thought it was just because he's so smart?" Joe was hoping he was following.

"Precisely, but now I think it's evidence of low level psychic abilities." As Caitlin spoke, Cisco gave Harrison a look. The older man smiled gently and reached out.

"You okay Cisco?" There was concern in Harrison's voice and Cisco knew why it was there. While the others didn't know it, Harrison knew that Cisco had continued to have visions of the timeline Harrison came from. Cisco guessed it was his meta-power that had allowed him to share Greg's dream with Harrison. If the older scientist was more sensitive to mental abilities, that would explain why Cisco had been able to share one of his visions with Harrison.

"Yeah. Just feeling kind of bad for Greg. How do you explain to a little kid that what happened to them shouldn't have happened to them?" Cisco stared at the infant, who had woken from his nightmare and was gazing around at all the serious adults with big blue eyes. "Come here kid, I have something I know you will love." With a grin, Cisco took the infant from Harrison's lap and trooped out of the room to his workroom.

"Okay, that must have been one intense nightmare," Joe said, watching Cisco and Greg vanish from sight.

"Joe, we relived what Greg went through, being thrown out of the car, landing in those bushes, and us finding him. He was crying for most of the night I think. He certainly didn't know the man who took him." Sighing, Harrison leaned forwards his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Joe could tell his friend was exhausted. Nodding, Harrison sat up, carefully combing his hair back into place and then smoothing his green shirt back down. "What do you suppose we should do now?"

"I was thinking of going home, getting together a picnic and taking Greg out to enjoy the sunshine. Maybe see if I can't help him make some happier memories." The scientist managed a worn smile. Something buzzed into the room, flying about five feet above ground. It stopped to hover in front of Harrison's face and then buzzed off, Greg giggling as it did.

"What the hell?" Barry watched the thing fly around the room and looked to the door where Cisco stood holding Greg. The infant had some sort of control in his hand and appeared to be guiding the flying machine around the room.

"Alright, nice flying," Cisco cheered as he watched his creation buzz and dip around the room. "See, I knew you would like this."

"A remote controlled flying machine is hardly appropriate for a five month old," Caitlin nagged.

"Hey, all he has to do is wave the thing around. I've installed sensors so the flyer will not crash into walls or anything like that," Cisco declared.

"Right. Well, I'm headed home, and I'm taking Greg with me," Harrison declared, steering his wheelchair towards the doors. "Anyone who wants to join is more than welcome to follow."

The entire group trooped out of the lab. They all ended up back at Harrison's house. While the officers assigned to protect them kept watch outside, the group went into the garden for a lively picnic. Harrison ended up sitting on the ground with Greg while Cisco put on music and dragged Caitlin out to dance. Barry and Joe joined them while Harrison worked with Greg who was starting to push himself up with his arms. It was amusing to watch the scientist stretched out on the blanket on his stomach instructing the five month old on muscle development.

At some point Carlton came out and joined in the dance, shaking his leaves and giving Caitlin a rose. The plant took a break and seemed to settle on the blanket to watch Harrison and the infant. Joe was amused at the ease with which everyone seemed at accept a dancing meta-plant. He was also amused to see the way Harrison and Greg interacted, more like a father and son than a simple caretaker and dependent.

It seemed like everything had settled down with the team falling into a routine. Joe still got up with Harrison for their morning workouts and then Harrison and Greg would head out to the lab. In the two weeks that Harrison had been caring for Greg the baby had grown significantly, and was starting not only to easily hold his head up, but also sit up, roll, and make babbling noises. He'd even taking to calling Cisco 'is' and Harrison had somehow become 'dada.' Everything seemed, oddly calm, which was probably why Joe was still on edge.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Shoe Drops

**Chapter 21: The Shoe Drops**

After a week without any incidents Capt. Singh had to pull the officers watching over Dr. Wells and Greg. Despite that, Joe extended his stay in the guest bedroom indefinitely. He knew that Harrison was still getting up with the infant at night and ended up taking over one of the nightly wake ups, helping Harrison get some much needed rest. It had been a long day one evening when Joe entered the house. The doors opened automatically for him and he was pleased to be greeted with the delicious smell of a pot roast as he entered.

"Honey, I'm honey," Joe joked as he entered and headed deeper into the house.

"Hiya Uncle Joe," Harrison greeted him from the living room floor. "Rough day at work?" Greg was sitting on the floor gumming a rubber ducky. Dressed in grey sweats and a yellow tank, Harrison was seated next to Greg, his wheelchair parked next to a couch.

"Another church was attacked," Joe said with a sigh as he slumped into a seat on the couch. "The Captain and I are getting nowhere in our investigation."

"Is this still the lunatic screaming about Satan and his helpers?" Harrison asked, looking up from trying to extract a duck from Greg's grip. Another long sigh sounded from Joe as he nodded. "Kind of makes you wish Satan and his helpers would silence the guy."

"Oh, well, this time there was something different. He screamed that he would send the devil and his worshipers back to hell with or without help," Joe said, rubbing at his forehead. "Dinner smells good."

"Good. Greg helped me. He threw the veggies into the crock pot. You still getting teased at work?" Harrison reached out and pulled his wheelchair over, getting ready to lift himself into it. Since Joe had set up in the guest bedroom he'd been teased incessantly at work about dating Harrison and what a cute couple they made. If he and Harrison weren't best friends it might have bothered Joe, instead he found it amusing.

"Yep. Today I had some rookie ask me if I was going to propose or if you would and if you did, would you be able to get down on one knee," Joe said. He'd been more annoyed at people making fun of Harrison's disability than their friendship.

"I could fake it for a second or two," Harrison said. "Longer if I had something to balance myself against."

"See, and those kinds of comments are why people are teasing us about being a couple," Joe shot back.

"No. The fact that you are constantly nagging me and telling me how to run my life is why people think we're a couple," Harrison shot back.

"Yeah, right, whatever," Joe mumbled.

"Look, before you fall asleep, can you watch Greg long enough for me to get a shower?" It had been a long day. Greg had managed to get all sorts of materials smeared on Harrison and the scientist was desperate to get a refreshing shower.

"Yeah. Sure." Joe watched Harrison get into his wheelchair and listened to the hum as the man headed to his bedroom. "Alright kid, looks like it's just you and me," Joe mused to Greg. The baby giggled and threw a duck at him. At least it was a police duck.

Harrison enjoyed the shower, but tried not to take too long. He was hungry and knew that Joe needed a break in general. About half an hour after he'd left Joe watching over Greg the scientist pulled a shirt on and headed towards the living room. As he headed down the hall he heard a sound that immediately had him on edge. It was the sound of a gun going off followed by Joe gasping for air.

"Artemis, call the police, call for an ambulance!" Harrison shouted, steering his wheelchair back to the living room as fast as he could. He entered behind a man who stood over Greg. The infant was screaming and sending out waves of terror but fell silent as soon as Harrison arrived.

Apparently sensing Harrison's presence the man turned, raising a gun as he did. Determined to protect his foster son and friend, Harrison reached out, grabbing the man and allowing himself to be pulled from the wheelchair. They struggled for the gun with it going off several times in between them. Harrison didn't have time to focus on anything other than survival and keeping the gun from pointing at anyone he cared about. The gun went off a few more times and Harrison dragged himself away as the attacker slumped to the floor.

Harrison pulled the gun from the man's grasp and made sure there were no bullets left before tossing it aside. Next he lifted Greg from the floor, pulling the child close to his body to help sooth the infant. "Artemis, report," Harrison snapped as he dragged himself over to Joe.

"I have contacted both EMS and the authorities," came a cool, almost feminine voice. "However, Detective West has been shot in the chest and is rapidly loosing blood."

"Right." Finally reaching Joe, Harrison put Greg down so he could check his best friend. "Hang on Joe." The man was conscious but didn't have the strength to form words. "Okay, control the bleeding. Come on Harrison, this is just like in the ER," Harrison muttered to himself. "Need something to staunch the flow." He looked around, finally pulling his shirt off and pressing it hard into the wound. Joe cried out weakly.

"EMS is five minutes out," Artemis reported. At the strange voice Joe tried to look around. "I am afraid a stray shot has damaged your wheelchair. It will need repair before it will be functional again."

"Thank you Artemis," Harrison said. "Alright, Joe, I need you to focus on me and my voice." Eyes wide with the horrible realization that he was close to death, Joe tried to do as he was told. "Good. Joe, I'd like you to meet Artemis, the AI that runs security in the house and helps me keep track of other things."

"Greetings Detective West. Do not worry about responding, I am well aware that you are critically injured." There was a noise at the kitchen door. "Harrison, Carlton is requesting entrance to the house."

"Let him in," Harrison growled, barely looking up as he frantically tried to control the bleeding. There was the swish of the door and soon Carlton was at Harrison's side. "You know something that will stop the bleeding?" Harrison looked to the plant. "We have at least a three minute wait before help is here." There was a quivering of leaves and soon there was some sort of goo exuding from the plant's leaves. "Let me know when you think you have enough," Harrison told the plant. There was a whispering like the wind through leaves and Harrison pulled his shirt away allowing the plant to press its leaves firmly into the wound. The change in pressure elicited a grunt from Joe.

"Just hang on Joe," Harrison said as he watched the plant work. To his amazement the blood flow stopped almost immediately. "Artemis, as soon as EMS and police are here open the doors," Harrison ordered.

"Of course Harrison." Sirens sounded and Carlton shook as if aware that more people were about to arrive.

"Thank you Carlton, you better get out of here," Harrison said to the rose bush. There was a dipping of the leaves which Harrison recognized as a nod. Moving lithely on its roots the plant rushed back to the kitchen door vanishing out into the back yard. "Hang on Joe, help is coming." Harrison pressed his shirt back into place wondering what the doctors would make of the plant particles in wound. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

"CCPD," a voice called out.

"In here," Harrison shouted. "We were attacked, Detective West has been shot in the chest!" Two police officers entered, guns drawn. Seeing the three men on the floor, they moved cautiously into the room, one checking the body on the ground the other going to Harrison, Greg, and Joe. A numbness fell over Harrison as he slipped into mental autopilot to answer the police's questions, coming out of it when he felt Greg's fear tug on his mind. As he watched EMS do their job, he held the infant close, pausing to check to make sure the baby was uninjured.


	22. Chapter 22 - At Hospital

**Chapter 23: At Hospital**

Dr. Tina McGee sat by the hospital bed watching for any sign that her friend was waking. She'd spent weeks trying to find out what had happened to her best friend and new employee Judy Carters. This morning the police had informed her that Judy had been found in the hospital. She'd been there for over two weeks listed as a Jane Doe in a coma. Really, Judy was lucky to be alive with both legs broken, one hip broken, and a severe concussion.

"Rupert!" The name was cried out as Judy suddenly sat up, her eyes wide open. Blinking, she looked around. "Tina?" Tears started to fall down Judy's face as she took in her surroundings. "What happened? Where's Rupert? What did George do with him?"

"Easy, take it easy," Tina instructed her friend. "I only found you today." There was a soft knock at the door. After a moment it was opened and Capt. David Singh of the CCPD entered.

"Ms. Carters?" Singh stared at the woman sitting up in the bed. She nodded, her eyes wide with terror. "I'm Capt. Singh of the CCPD." He reached into his coat pocket. "Is this the man that attacked you?" He showed her an image on his cell phone.

"Yes. That's my ex, George Jameson. Where is my son?" Tears started to fall anew as Judy thought the worse.

"Is this your son?" Capt. Singh pulled up another photo on his phone and showed it to the woman in the bed.

"It looks like him, but he's bigger and Rupert couldn't sit up on his own," Judy said as she studied the baby in the photo. "Where is he?"

"Here," Singh said.

"Oh God, is he hurt?" Once more Judy started to think the worse.

"No. He's fine. The man in the first photo I showed you broke into his foster home. One of his foster fathers is in critical condition. Greg, or Rupert rather, is with his other foster father waiting to hear from the doctors."

"Greg?"

"They didn't know what his real name was so they named him," Capt. Singh said. "I've spoken with your doctors. They felt once you were awake you would be okay to visit within the hospital. If you'd like, I can take you to your son now."

"Yes, please," Judy begged. Her fears were not completely gone. She was worried about what the foster fathers had discovered about her son.

"Of course. I'll go speak to the father he's with now and then come back and get you." Smiling gently at the woman, Singh left the room.

"Tina, do you think they found out?" Judy looked to her friend and boss.

"Let's hope not," Tina declared.

A few minutes later Tina found herself pushing Judy in a wheelchair as they followed Singh down the hall towards the waiting room where Rupert's foster family was waiting. As they rounded the corner they found themselves looking in at the man through the glass windows. Inside there was a man sitting in a manual wheelchair. A diaper bag with skull and cross bones hung from the back of the wheelchair. The man's back was to them but there was blood visible on the back of his shirt. Judy gasped as she saw her son standing on the man's lap.

"Oh lord. Is that Harrison Wells?" Tina asked as she saw a familiar head of hair and caught a glance at the man's profile. Had Harrison found out? What had he done to Rupert? She watched as they closed the gap between them and the waiting room. To her shock she saw a necklace Harrison was wearing lift and without batting an eye her former friend caught it in his hand and dropped it back, saying something to Rupert as he did.

They entered the waiting room and the man looked up. "Dr. Wells," Capt. Singh said as he entered.

"Capt. Singh. We still haven't heard anything," Harrison declared. He knew why the man was there and who the two women were. Singh had been over a few minutes earlier to tell him that they'd found the baby's mother. Harrison had called the rest of Team Flash, but none had arrived yet.

"He's strong," Singh said. "Dr. Harrison Wells, this is Dr. Judy Carvers. She's Rupert's mother." Seeing the woman in the wheelchair, Rupert (formerly Greg) started to cry, turning to Harrison. "I'll leave you all for a few minutes." Singh stepped out, giving the group some privacy.

"He's scared of me," Judy said as she watched her son clutch at Dr. Wells's shirt.

"Hey little man, it's okay," Harrison reassured his foster son. "It's your mommy. She's just been hurt. Give her some time to heal." At his foster father's soft words Rupert slowly turned his intense blue-eyed gaze on his mother. "Give her a sniff, I bet she smells like mommy if you get past the hospital smells."

"Rupert, it's Mommy," Judy assured her son. "God, you're so big. Your hair is darker. My beautiful boy." Giggling the baby held his hands out to his mother.

"See, told you so," Harrison said, slowly helping the woman take the infant into her arms. "Forgive him, he's not used to seeing you injured." Judy cuddled and kissed her son, checking him over and cataloging each change. At Dr. Wells's words she looked up realizing something.

"He linked to you," Judy declared. "I didn't know he could do it with other people." Tears rolled down her face but she was smiling. "He thinks the world of you."

"Nah. He just thinks I'm someone safe and comforting," Harrison said, smiling gently at the baby who had stolen his heart. "Chrissy, have a seat." He smiled at his long time friend, but something in her face made his face fall. "Have I done something wrong Chrissy?"

"Nice Harrison, very nice," Tina said angrily. "Very convincing. I don't know how you've done it all, but I remember the real you." Harrison blinked and looked to the two people waiting with him. What was going on with his old friend?

"Chrissy, I don't know what you're talking about," Harrison began, but she was rapidly shaking her head.

"Don't start that again. You haven't called me that in nearly 16 years." Her face was hard as she stared at the man. "After everything you've done, I'm not going to buy your lies." Understanding dawned as he realized this wasn't his Chrissy. The woman who had stood with him through the loss of Tess and his own foster son was gone.

"I see." Harrison stared down at his lap. Another friend lost to the singularity. "Chrissy, I'm sorry for anything I may have put you through."

"What did you do to Rupert?" Tina didn't know what the man's game was, but she knew she didn't trust him. She didn't believe he hadn't tried to study the baby in the name of science.

"Nothing. He bonded with me. I'm not sure why," Harrison said with a shrug. "Other than feed him, change his diapers, bathe him, read to him, and play with him, I didn't do anything to him."

"Tina, he's telling the truth," Judy assured her. "Rupert's thoughts are all pleasant and happy." She looked around the waiting room and remembered what Capt. Singh had said. "Is your partner going to be alright? Capt. Singh said Rupert's foster fathers were here because one was injured when George attacked."

"Ah, would George be the gentleman who was convinced that Rupert was the devil incarnate?" Dr. Wells asked, watching Rupert with his mother. She nodded. "Well, he won't be hurting you two anymore, I promise. He broke into the house tonight and shot Joe. I managed to incapacitate him. He's in police custody. There should be no problems successfully bringing charges. Not to mention, he's ranting like a lunatic. The doctors are working on Joe now."

"Thank you for everything you did for Rupert," Judy said. Her face fell as she realized that even once she got out of the hospital she'd probably still be in the wheelchair for a period. "Oh god, how will I take care of him while I heal." Dr. Wells cleared his throat.

"Judy, I know you don't know me very well, but you and Rupert are both welcome to stay in my house until you're literally back on your feet," Dr. Wells said. Staring at her son, Judy turned her gaze to the man in the wheelchair. His blue eyes were serious and sincere and shockingly like her son's.

"Right. Because you'd really open up your home to them," Tina snarled. Turning his gaze on her, Harrison stared at his old friend for a long silent moment.

"You would also be welcomed to join us," he finally said to her. "The house is already accessible and there is plenty of room. I won't ask for anything from you and I will happily help you with Rupert."

Judy turned her gaze to Tina, a suspicion niggling at the back of her mind. "I think it'd be the right thing to do," Judy declared. She'd explain her suspicions to Tina once they were alone. "Uhm. I noticed you don't seem to be bothered by Rupert's…" She trailed off, uncertain how to describe her son's abilities.

"No. He's not the first person with abilities I've encountered," Dr. Wells admitted. "I will admit, I wasn't expecting them in young Rupert and I've spent a good part of the last two weeks making sure he knows when he can and can't use them. Little man likes to levitate things when I'm not looking. Had to grow eyes in the back of my head. I found wearing a necklace for him to play with helps. Harder for people to be sure what they're seeing."

"You mean there are others?" Judy couldn't believe it. "I always thought we were alone." Her jaw snapped shut as she realized what she'd just let slip.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you know about the Flash," Dr. Wells said. As he spoke Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry arrived. "Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco. He's in surgery. We haven't heard anything."

"What happened?" Iris asked, glancing at the two women.

"It was the same man from before. I guess he took Joe by surprise. I managed to surprise him and we struggled over the gun. I managed to knock him out." Harrison glanced at Barry and his employees. "Barry Allen, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Iris West this is Rupert's mother, Judy."

"How do you do," Judy said, nodding at the group.

"Rupert?" Barry arched an eyebrow. He opted against commenting on the name. "He's a great kid. Bit of a handful when he wants to be through." He smiled at the baby who seemed much happier.

"The doctors were worried about his development," Judy said.

"Oh, we've been working on that. He's now sitting on his own, rolling over, and trying to crawl. He goes backwards rather well." Dr. Wells's face lit as he proudly listed Rupert's skills.

"Wow." Judy stared at her son. Exhaustion started to overcome her and she slumped a little in the wheelchair.

"Why don't you go back to your room," Dr. Wells suggested.

"Perhaps you're right Dr. Wells."

"Harrison," he corrected. "I'll be here with Rupert at least until we get news on Joe. We'll check in with you before we go home." Sad to have to let her son go after finding him again, Judy slowly handed her boy back.

"At least I have our link," she mused as she watched Harrison carefully take the baby. "Take good care of him."

"Of course. As if he's my own," Harrison declared.

"Come on," Tina said moving to push her friend back to her hospital room.

"Bye Chrissy," Harrison called out. He couldn't help it. They'd been so close and while they'd drifted apart in his timeline, they hadn't had nearly the falling out that Chrissy seemed to remember apparently. Tina glowered at him over her shoulder as she and Judy left.

"What are you thinking?" Tina asked as she pushed her friend down the hall. Sighing, Judy looked up and over her shoulder. They entered the hospital room, Tina quickly closing the door.


	23. Chapter 23 - Judy's Secret

**Chapter 23: Judy's Secret**

For a moment the two women were silent until Judy turned to her boss. "I think our original theory and assessment were right," she declared.

"You think the child choose Harrison?" Tina asked. She watched as Judy lifted her shirt, focusing on a fading bruise, a visible remnant of a broken rib. As Judy seemed to focus the bruising faded and then vanished. "You do realize there's only one way to really test this theory?"

"We'll need his DNA," Judy declared. "Did you notice the blood stain on the back of his shirt?"

"Yes. After we get you back into bed I'll go see if I can obtain a sample," Tina agreed. She hoped Judy was wrong. There was only one way to find out. They got Judy back into the bed and Tina made sure her friend was comfortable before heading back to the waiting room.

Harrison was sitting out in the hallway by himself. Through the glass walls Tina could see Barry Allen holding Rupert and pacing the room. As Tina approached Harrison looked up, sitting upright slowly. He watched her approach him with an apprehensive look. Once she reached him Tina didn't speak immediately. Instead she simply stood next to him, studying the wheelchair.

"Where's your electric?" Tina finally asked.

"Maimed by George," Harrison answered. He glanced up at her, wincing a little as he turned his torso. Pretending that the look of pain on his face caught her attention, Tina widened her eyes.

"Harrison you're bleeding!" She knelt and started pulling his shirt up before he could respond. Scars crisscrossed his lower back. They slowed her down, shocking her. Reminding herself of why she was there she forged on, lifting the shirt higher. There was a star shaped scar on one side. It was newer than the rest.

"Probably just reopened an old wound," Harrison assured her. It was a bullet graze, but he wasn't about to let anyone take him away from possible information on his best friend's condition.

"Hang on," Tina ordered as she quickly mopped up some of the blood oozing from the shallow cut. It wasn't deep but it was long which was probably why it was still bleeding. "Doesn't look serious. You should probably have someone clean it and get it covered though."

"Yeah, thanks Chrissy. I'll deal with it later," Harrison answered. He was distracted because a doctor with a serious look was approaching.

"West family?" asked the doctor as he came to a stop by Harrison. The rest of the waiting group gathered at the door way, slowly spilling out of the room.

"I'll leave you to it," Tina said, slipping away with her now bloody handkerchief. One blood sample obtained.


	24. Chapter 24 - The West Family

**Chapter 24: The West Family**

Clearing his throat, the doctor tried again as Tina slipped off. "West family?"

"Yes," Iris said. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. We're going to keep him for a few nights just to make sure he's well on the way to recovery, but I don't anticipate any problems," the doctor assured her.

"Can we see him?" Barry asked.

"Uhm, sorry. Family only," the doctor declared as he eyed the rather large group waiting.

"That's us," Iris declared before anyone could speak. "Daughter," she motioned at herself. "Foster son," she indicated Barry. "Foster daughter," this was Caitlin. "Foster son," now she motioned at Cisco. "Foster son," her wave indicated Rupert.

"You're not a foster son," the doctor informed Harrison.

"Partner," Iris spat out. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no." The doctor was too tired to argue, especially with the young woman doing all the speaking. "You can visit but limit it to one person at a time."

"Thanks," Iris said with a nod. "I'll go first." She did a quick visual check with the others before moving to follow the doctor.

Iris entered the hospital room cautiously. "Hey baby," Joe greeted her as she entered. Going straight to his bedside Iris sat, picking up his hand. "Is Greg okay?"

"Yeah," Iris said with a smile. "Dr. Wells saved the day again. However, you'll be pleased to know that Capt. Singh found Greg's mother. His real name is Rupert."

"I won't get to say good-bye," Joe worried. Iris shook her head.

"Yes you will. She's here in the hospital and when she get's released she and Rupert are going to stay with Harrison." Iris smiled at the relieved look on her father's face. "I can't say I'm okay with Dr. Wells," she began. "But, he's been here the entire time, waiting to hear something. He clearly cares about you. So, I'll hold my tongue and my fists. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Joe assured her.

"Oh, and you've adopted Cisco and Caitlin. Dr. Wells is your partner and Rupert is the foster son of the two of you."

"Family only for visitations?" At Iris's nod Joe just chuckled. Laughing would have hurt too much.


	25. Chapter 25 - Going Home

**Chapter 25: Going Home**

Judy held Rupert nervously as Barry Allen helped her into the house of Harrison Wells. Dr. McGee had shared the test results with her and now Judy was trying to decide what to do about them. The joy that surged through her shared link as Harrison Wells greeted them in the hallway jolted her. The similar joy which surged back from Harrison was even more of a shock. It was obvious that in the nearly three weeks her son had been with the man he'd bonded with him.

"Da-da-da-da," Rupert managed.

"Better watch out Harrison, I think that was directed at you," Joe West declared. He was healing fast and had been recuperating at Harrison's house. He didn't want to miss a minute with Rupert.

"He's very vocal!" Judy marveled. She watched the group. Caitlin was talking Barry and Cisco through getting everything in the right place. Really there wasn't much they had to do. A few more happy surges through the link and Judy knew what she had to do about the test results. Once they were alone in the room with just Harrison she felt the need weigh oppressively down on her.

"Something on your mind Judy?" Harrison asked the question. It made sense, he was probably getting feedback from the link with her nervousness.

"Yes," she said bluntly. "I have something I think I need to tell you. I think I can trust you."

"I assure you, Judy, Chrissy doesn't know the real me like she thinks she does. At least, not anymore," Harrison assured her. A look of sadness filled his face as he spoke about his former friend.

"I have powers too," Judy declared. He didn't seem shocked so she continued speaking rapidly. "They showed up shortly after the explosion. It was little things at first. Zits vanishing when I stressed over them. My hair changed colour one night while I was sleeping."

"You have control of your body," Harrison guessed. Judy nodded.

"Yes. Then about fifteen months ago my baby brother died of cancer." She took a deep breath and kept going. "The only thing he wanted in the world was a son and he never got that. About two months after his funeral I found out I was pregnant."

"Your body responding to your brother's desire which you'd internalized," Harrison guessed. Judy nodded. "Parthenogenesis."

"Yes. Only, when he was born, he didn't develop as fast. He grew fine well enough but his motor movements and mental development wasn't on par. Tina is my best friend so she offered me a job and I told her about Rupert. So, we tested his DNA."

"Basically identical to yours but with the SRY gene," Harrison hazarded another guess. Judy nodded again.

"After you and Joe found Rupert he started to change. He's caught up with where he's supposed to be in all developmental areas. His eyes are bluer. His hair is darker, almost redder. He's happier." Sighing, Judy looked down at her happy son. "So Tina and I tested him again."

"His DNA has changed?" Once more Harrison seemed to not only be following but was right there with her.

"Yes." Judy bit her lips and then looked up at the group.

"In what manner has it changed?" From the look on Harrison's face, Judy figured he knew the answer.

"He has a father now. There's a second DNA contributor. It's no longer identical to my own," Judy declared. Harrison seemed oddly silent. "We compared his DNA to your's using a paternity test. 99.999% match."

"He took my DNA and incorporated it into his own," Harrison clarified. Judy nodded.

"Look, I know you didn't ask for this and I won't ask you for anything," Judy started. She looked at him, sitting there with an unreadable expression on his face. "Please say something. I have no idea how to continue this conversation."

"Judy, I cannot begin to understand what you are feeling," Harrison said after a pregnant pause. He guided his chair forwards and reached out to Rupert, gently lifting the child into his lap. "But I can tell you that you and Rupert will both always be welcomed here. If there is ever anything I can do for you or him I'll be more than happy to do it. I understand if you don't want me to be part of his life, but I would love it if you'd let me participate in some way."

It was more than Judy had hoped for. Rupert now not only had a genetic father but a man who wanted to be his father. Plus, Harrison didn't seemed bothered by the powers Judy and Rupert possessed. She might still be a single mother but she had someone else she could go to for help now. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Come one now, none of that," Harrison lectured. "I'll show you where we have you set up and then I will give you a tour." Laughter spread through the room as Cisco raced in and snatched Rupert from Harrison's grasp. The young engineer then dashed off with Barry following. It seemed they had some mischief planned with the infant.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nearly a week later Harrison finally had his house to himself for the first time in weeks. Judy had managed to accelerate her healing so she and Rupert had headed home. Without her best friend there Tina had left as well. Joe had returned to his house when Judy and Rupert had moved in with Harrison.

Sighing, Harrison stopped in front of his computer taking out the blood tube Judy had given to him. "Artemis, are you up for some science?"

"I am always up for science," came Artemis's response. Joe had remembered the voice from the night he'd been shot so he'd been formally introduced to Harrison's "security" computer.

"Good. Judy was kind enough to give us a sample of her blood. I think this may help us with a few of the problems we've been encountering both with the serum and Plan B." Carefully Harrison prepared a small amount of the blood for analysis.

"Let's see if I'm right."

"Of course Harrison. Are we sharing this information with the rest of the lab?"

"No. I'm still certain they'd try to stop me if they knew what we were doing. As much as I could use their help, we can't bring them into this. It's just you and me Artemis." Harrison sighed and stretched some as he spoke.

"As you wish." Artemis then fell silent, getting to work while Harrison reviewed the work they had already done. Plan B was almost complete but still needed serious work. The serum was harder to judge. Harrison only hoped they could get one of the two working properly. He had debts he intended to repay.


End file.
